Desert Kisses
by Nuby
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro ganham um mês de férias.
1. I

Era um dia de muito frio no Santuário. O grande mestre havia chamado todos para uma importante reunião.

- Bom dia, cavaleiros!

- Bom dia. - todos responderam.

- Hoje eu vou lhes dar uma notícia que talvez vocês gostem, ou não.

"Lá vem..." pensou Afrodite, passando a mão pelos cabelos cacheados.

- Como vocês sabem, o mundo está em tempos de paz agora. - O grande mestre se ajeitou em sua cadeira, enquanto os doze cavaleiros esperavam a notícia. - Então, eu percebi que vocês andam muito entediados, e por isso decidi que vocês precisam de FÉRIAS!

Todos se olharam, assustados, naquele momento pensaram que o grande mestre estava louco, pois era a primeira vez que ele fazia tal coisa. O grande mestre percebeu, e começou a rir das expressões assustadas de cada um deles.

- Ora, não sejam ridículos! É verdade! E mais uma coisa. Vocês podem escolher onde querem ir. Por isso chamei-os aqui, agora, sintam-se a vontade para dar sugestões de onde vocês gostariam de passar um mês. Siiiiimmm, um mês! Mas vou lembrá-los que todos vocês irão para o mesmo lugar, então, pensem muito bem!

- Mestre... Eu acho que nós deveríamos discutir isso sozinhos, porque sempre dá muita briga quando nós temos que decidir alguma coisa, e demora... - Sugeriu Aiolia.

- Muito bem, mas eu preciso das respostas ainda hoje! Podem ir, se quiserem.

Com isso, os jovens saíram caminhando e decidiram se reunir na casa de Peixes, já que era a mais próxima da sala do grande mestre. Afrodite não gostou nada da idéia, sua casa iria virar uma bagunça.

- Ok. Isso é uma reunião e não quer dizer que vocês podem tirar as coisas do lugar, certo? - avisou.

- Não se preocupe, Dite! Nós não vamos fazer nada. - Máscara da Morte deu um tapinha nas costas de Afrodite.

- Hm. Como se eu confiasse em você, Carlo...

- Tá bom, gente. Vamos decidir isso logo. Onde vocês querem ir? - Aldebaran perguntou.

-Aqui no Santuário tá fazendo um frio! Eu acho que eu iria de gostar de ir para um lugar mais quente. - Milo sugeriu, gostava de calor.

- Ou não! O calor é horrível. - Camus logo contrariou Milo, era a coisa que ele mais gostava de fazer, irritar o escorpião.

- Ai, grande coisa... - suspirou Milo, não se importando muito com Camus.

- Hmm, calor... Praia? - Shura não gostava muito de praias, mas era melhor do que ficar sem férias!

- Eu não gosto! Primeiro porque tem um povo que fica tentando vender besteiras pra você e enchem o saco, você fica todo queimado, aquela água salgada, areia... Credo! - Mu também não gostava de praias, na verdade, tinha um grande ódio por elas.

- Eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos ir para um lugar frio! Ou com temperatura agradável. - Camus voltou com seu argumento.

- Camus... Eu sei que você é acostumado com frio, mas, sei lá. Você não acha interessante fugir um pouco dessas coisas? - Shaka tentou convencê-lo.

- Tudo bem. Pode ser um lugar quente...

- Rio de Janeiro? É um lugar lindo... - Milo disse, saltitante, quase quebrando um vaso que estava sob uma mesinha. Afrodite lançou um olhar mortal para Milo e ele se acalmou.

- Sim, é bonito. Mas vocês não tem medo de levar uma bala perdida, alguma coisa? - Saga, com a sugestão de Milo, ficou preocupado.

- Que isso, Saga! Nós somos cavaleiros, sabemos nos defender. - riu Aiolos.

- Me desculpem, mas eu acho tosco. - sempre tinha alguém para contrariar. Esse alguém, mais especificamente, era Mu, com seu ódio mortal de praias.

- Besta. Não sabe o que é bom! - provocou Shaka. Shaka tinha fama de ser sério, fanático religioso, doido, mas quando estava com seus companheiros era alguém totalmente diferente do que os outros pensavam que ele era.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, pra agilizar as coisas. - disse Shura.

- Diga, Shura.

- Que tal fazer um sorteio?

Todos concordaram. Arranjaram pedaços de papel e cada um escreveu o lugar que gostariam de ir. Depois, Shaka dobrou os pedacinhos e escolheram Dohko para tirar a sorte. Dohko não queria fazer aquilo, pois se tirasse um lugar que quase ninguém gostasse, a culpa ia pra ele. Mas ele concordou, afinal, poderia tirar um lugar ótimo. Estendeu a mão e lentamente escolheu.

- Hmm, vamos ver... - disse, enquanto desdobrava o papel.

Os outros rapazes, ansiosos, esperavam pela resposta.

Dohko riu, assim que terminou de ler o que estava escrito no papel. Eles o olharam com a expressão confusa.

- Gente, eu não sei quem teve essa maravilhosa idéia, mas aqui diz que nós vamos para o Egito. É o meu sonho! Como é que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Nossa! Quem foi que teve a idéia? - Afrodite também queria conhecer o Egito, estava todo sorridente.

- Fui eu. - revelou Aioria.

"Eu vou sofrer..." pensou Camus. Só de imaginar o calor que faria, mais ele preferia ficar no Santuário.

- Bom, já que temos tudo certo, vamos falar com o Mestre. - sorriu Aldebaran e eles começaram a subir as escadas para a sala.

xxx

- Ok. Amanhã mesmo vocês já podem ir, vocês terão tudo o que precisarem, e também, dinheiro não será problema.

- Obrigado Mestre. Todos nós apreciamos estas férias. - Dohko agradeceu por todos.

- Não é nada. Aproveitem bem sua viagem!

Todos voltaram para suas casas, e desde já começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Eles não tinham muitas roupas, já que na maioria do tempo permaneciam com armaduras. Milo sentiu uma grande vontade de ir perturbar Camus, e assim o fez. Depois de tudo arrumado, foi até a casa dele, ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- Milo, que faz aqui? - perguntou Camus, surpreso.

- Ah, tive vontade de vir até aqui. Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Faz tempo... - virou os olhos.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervosinho assim...

- Tá bom, tá bom, entre...

E então, os dois sentaram em um sofá, Camus anteriormente estava lá, lendo um livro qualquer.

- E aí geladinho... O que achou do lugar pra onde vamos? - Milo gostava de dar apelidos a Camus, sabia que isso o irritava.

- Nada de mais. Só acho que vou sofrer por causa do calor. Arrrghh, deve ser um inferno! - e dizendo isto, passou a mão pela franja.

- Ah, mas você não acha que vai ser legal, viajar com onze pessoas?

- É, pode ser. Será que teremos que dividir quartos?

- Como é que eu vou saber... - Milo provocou. - Sei lá. Talvez sim.

"E se eu tiver que dividir um quarto com esse imbecil?" pensou Camus.

Os dois conversaram por horas. Quando ficou tarde, Milo disse que tinha que ir, pois no dia seguinte, o vôo sairia cedo. Eles se despediram, e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Afrodite vestiu-se bem, estava levando umas três malas, cada uma com coisas diferentes. Ele caminhou até a entrada do Santuário e lá estavam alguns dos seus companheiros, já esperado, eram eles Milo, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Carlo. Os outros provavelmente chegariam logo.

- Bom dia, Dite. Está preparado? - Aiolos sorriu, era sempre muito simpático com os outros.

- Acho que sim... - Afrodite riu, e logo avistaram Shaka, Shura e Mu.

- Hm, ainda faltam quatro... Aioria, Dohko, Camus e Saga.

- Falavam de nós? - Saga chegava junto de Aioria e Dohko. Agora só faltava Camus.

- Milo! Onde está o seu amiguinho? - provocou Shaka.

- Vai saber, ele é um irresponsável mesmo! - todos riram.

Minutos se passaram, e chegou um tipo de ônibus para levá-los até o aeroporto. Quando estavam quase desistindo de Camus, ele caminhava com toda a calma do mundo até o veículo. Com uma camisa preta, calças jeans, óculos de sol e uma cara nada amigável, pegou um lugar e não disse uma palavra. Milo veio sentar ao seu lado.

- Onde é que você estava até agora? Nós quase perdemos o vôo por sua culpa!

- Hm. Não interessa. - respondeu seco.

"Tem coisas que nunca mudam..." pensou Milo, enquanto via a paisagem pela janelinha.

* * *

**Notas: **Pois é! Mais uma fic. Esta aqui será diferente das outras. Terá um final feliz, eu acho, e acho que posso dizer que é uma comédia, com um pouquinho de romance. Siiiim! O primeiro capítulo está um pouco curtinho, mas essa fic promete ter bastante capítulos. Bom, isso depende de mim. Porque às vezes eu tenho preguiça de continuar. XD

Mas, eu prometo que terminarei, mesmo se ficar tosca. Bem, se vocês gostaram, odiaram ou querem me matar, comentem:D


	2. II

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, estava lotado. Os cavaleiros não sabiam ao certo qual o motivo, já que quase nunca saíam do Santuário. E por onde passavam, chamavam atenção de todos, principalmente das mulheres.

- Caramba... Esses caras são modelos? - um grupinho de meninas comentava, e davam sorrisinhos para eles, mas os cavaleiros nem se importaram de retribuir. Tinham que ser rápidos, pois já estavam atrasados.

Quando todos os doze já estavam dentro do avião, já tinham seus lugares marcados. Mu sentou ao lado de Shaka, Aldebaran com Aiolia, Saga com Aiolos, Carlo com Afrodite, Milo com Camus e Shura com Dohko.

"Por que raios eu tive que cair justo ao lado desse chato?" pensou Camus enquanto abria um livro.

- Nossa que coincidência a gente sentar juntos! Não é? - Milo sorriu para Camus, que já estava irritadíssimo.

-... E daí? - Camus nem teve o esforço de olhar para Milo, continuou lendo o livro.

"Ah, geladinho... Você vai ter muitas surpresas durante esse mês..." Milo sorriu, pensando no que faria durante todo esse tempo.

Não muito longe deles, Afrodite olhou para Carlo com curiosidade, nunca tinha notado a beleza daquele italiano. Seus olhos azuis brilharam, e por algum tempo sonhava acordado. Mas quando percebeu que Carlo notara seu olhar sobre ele, rapidamente fingiu que estava arrumando os cabelos em um pequeno espelho. Sentiu de leve um toque em seu ombro.

- Dite? - Carlo chamou sua atenção.

- Sim? - Afrodite deu a ele um belo sorriso.

- Você acha que vale a pena mesmo passar um mês nesse lugar? - passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um hábito que tinha quando estava ansioso.

- Onde está seu senso de aventura? - jogou um olhar desafiador para o italiano.

- Você me falando sobre aventura? Acho que tem alguma coisa errada! - os dois riram.

Shaka e Mu se divertiam contando piadas, Mu até estava impressionado com o jeito amigável do virginiano, já que todos os outros do Santuário diziam que ele era seriíssimo, não tinha senso de humor e ainda mais, era fanático religioso dos piores. O ariano por sua vez, provava que nem sempre as coisas são como parecem. O vôo foi rápido e nada de muito estranho aconteceu.

Quando os cavaleiros chegaram ao aeroporto da cidade do Cairo, cada um levando suas malas, os doze cavaleiros atraíam cada vez mais olhares curiosos das pessoas. Os únicos que não chamavam muito a atenção eram Shura, Dohko, Aioros, Aioria e Aldebaran, já que não tinham os cabelos muito longos.

- Ok. A gente já está aqui, mas... O que fazemos agora? - perguntou Shura aos demais.

- Vamos esperar. Talvez alguém nos reconheça, sei lá. - respondeu Milo. Sentaram em uns banquinhos e ficaram conversando. Algumas horas se passaram e eles já estavam ficando impacientes. Até que uma jovem moça acompanhada de três rapazes chegou até eles. Seus cabelos eram negros igual o longo vestido que usava, os rapazes eram altos e também pareciam cavaleiros, um deles era loiro e tinha grandes sobrancelhas. Outro tinha os cabelos claríssimos e longos, uma figura um tanto quanto exótica. E o terceiro tinha os cabelos negros. Os cavaleiros olharam para ela, os três rapazes sorriram. Milo deu um chute na perna de Camus, pois parecia sonhar acordado.

- Vocês são do Santuário? - a mulher perguntou, e eles se surpreenderam. Finalmente havia chegado alguém!

- Sim. Se me permite, posso fazer uma pergunta? - Dohko se levantou e cumprimentou a moça e os três rapazes.

- Claro. - a moça sorriu.

- Quem são vocês? E como nos conhecem? - Afrodite ficou meio assustado com a aparência deles. Sem perceber, cada vez mais ia chegando mais perto de Carlo.

- Bom, já que não nos apresentamos... Eu sou Pandora, e durante suas férias, vou ser um tipo de guia turística para vocês. Esses são os meus três ajudantes, Radamanthys, - apontou para o loiro, que sorriu. - Minos, - o rapaz de cabelos longos e claros deu um "tchauzinho" para eles - e Aiacos. - O de cabelos negros também sorriu. Pandora continuou a apresentação. - O Grande Mestre contou a nós tudo que estava planejado e nos contratou para vir até aqui. Tenho certeza que vão gostar muito do Egito. - Pandora deu uma risadinha.

- Ah, ótimo! Prazer em conhecê-los! Eu sou Dohko, e estes são os meus companheiros. - Dohko apresentou todos.

- Bom, já que é o primeiro dia de vocês aqui, eu recomendo vocês irem para o hotel e passarem o dia hoje lá, para descansar, e amanhã nós decidimos o que fazer, certo? - Minos explicou.

Todos concordaram. Pandora e seus ajudantes os levaram até um hotel magnífico, um edifício gigante que ficava perto do rio Nilo. Os cavaleiros ficaram impressionados com tudo aquilo, realmente Aioria havia escolhido um lugar muito bom. Entrando na enorme recepção, Pandora foi arrumar os quartos para eles, num determinado momento, chamou a todos.

- Bom, senhores, como vocês estão em um grupo de 12, não é muito conveniente que vocês fiquem cada um com um quarto. Não por falta de dinheiro, mas este hotel é praticamente o melhor, e outras pessoas também precisam de um lugar, então, teremos que dividi-los em duplas. Assim, só precisarão de seis quartos, o que vocês acham?

"Era o que eu temia!" suspirou Camus. Será que agora ele teria que dividir um quarto com Milo? Pandora continuou.

- Bem, já que aceitam... Vocês se importam em permanecer com a dupla que estavam anteriormente durante o vôo? - Camus quase desmaiou naquele momento, teria mesmo que dividir o quarto com Milo, estava perdido.

- Não há absolutamente nenhum problema, senhorita. - Dohko sorriu para Pandora, tinha gostado do jeito dela e com certeza durante o mês ele tentaria se aproximar dela. Pandora havia notado o libriano também, mas não achava nada de mais nele. Radamanthys por sua vez não estava gostando nada daqueles olhares que Dohko lançava para Pandora, achava que Dohko era um abusado, mas tinha esperanças que ele não continuaria agindo assim. Mas se por acaso continuasse, Radamanthys com certeza faria alguma coisa.

- Então, tudo ótimo. Aiacos, você poderia distribuir as chaves para eles? - Pandora sorriu e Aiacos foi pegar as chaves. Quando todos já estavam com as suas, eles subiram em um grande elevador para o andar sete, onde ficavam os quartos deles. Assim que o elevador parou, eles admiraram a cena. No corredor para os quartos havia uma enorme janela que mostrava uma bela vista da cidade e o rio Nilo, era fabuloso! Aioria sorriu, estava se sentindo muito orgulhoso, já que tinha sido ele quem escolhera o lugar.

Todos seguiram para seus quartos. Afrodite estava com muito calor, e não via a hora de descer e ir para a piscina do hotel. Enquanto abria a porta, Carlo estava ao seu lado carregando as malas. Afrodite tinha três grandes malas com ele, sendo que a maioria havia trazido só uma, mas ele precisava trazer suas coisas. Maquiagens, coisas para os cabelos, jóias, muitos sapatos e roupas. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, gostou do que viu. Um grande quarto, com uma única parede pintada de vermelho com detalhes amarelos e o resto das paredes brancas. Perto da porta havia um grande sofá preto com uma mesinha de vidro e uma televisão. Mais a frente, duas grandes camas, cada uma encostada em uma parede. O quarto era cheio de quadros e outras decorações. Havia em um canto uma porta que levava ao banheiro, onde podia se encontrar uma grande banheira e um chuveiro.

Afrodite, muito satisfeito, já escolheu sua cama e rapidamente guardava suas roupas em um armário de madeira que também tinha no quarto. Carlo por sua vez, esperou um pouco até começar a guardar suas roupas. Deitou na cama, descansando.

- Não é maravilhoso, Carlo? O único problema é que faz muito calor... - Afrodite continuava guardando suas tranqueiras.

- Ah, isso sim são férias! Mas acho que nós nos acostumaremos com o calor. - sorriu.

- Eu espero. Carlo? Você não quer ir dar um mergulho comigo? Aí eu também chamo os outros. - Aquele convite era muito tentador para o italiano, não sabia se ele ficava no quarto, descansando, ou sei ia com Afrodite. Mas, o convite parecia ser muito melhor.

- Está bem, mas você me espera achar minhas roupas? - começou a abrir a mala.

- Ah, que legal! Então eu vou trocar de roupas e chamar os outros e aí nós vamos. - Afrodite pegou uma bermuda e foi até o banheiro se trocar. Depois de um tempo, ele saiu de lá e foi chamar os outros cavaleiros. Passou no quarto de cada dupla, mas só Dohko, Camus e Shaka aceitaram, os demais estavam interessados em outras coisas. Aldebaran foi junto com eles, mas não para ir à piscina, mas sim para tomar uma bebida.

Quando todos estavam prontos, foram procurar alguém para lhes dizer onde era a piscina, o hotel era tão imenso, que eles se sentiam perdidos, mas um recepcionista gentilmente os mostrou o caminho. Era uma piscina "coberta", pois era insuportável ficar lá fora com o calor que fazia. Afrodite prendeu os cabelos ondulados e entrou na piscina lentamente. Dohko empurrou Camus quando este não estava prestando atenção e depois pulou também, Shaka, Afrodite e Carlo riram muito da expressão de Camus depois que ele caiu.

- Dohko, seu... - ficou irritado.

- Ué, o que foi que eu fiz? - Dohko riu. Camus foi até ele e os dois começaram a jogar água um no outro. Afrodite, enquanto isso, conversava descontraídamente com Shaka e Carlo.

- E até agora, o que vocês dois estão achando? - perguntou Shaka. Afrodite pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Hmm, se as coisas continuarem assim, está uma maravilha! Um mês sem precisar das armaduras, sem precisar de treino... Acho que o Grande Mestre realmente acertou com essa história de férias. - Carlo respondeu sinceramente.

- Eu também estou achando uma maravilha! Não consigo explicar, mas é demais! - Shaka sorriu e os três continuaram a conversar.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Camus e Milo, Milo guardava suas coisas e pensava em tomar um banho e descer para fazer alguma coisa. Logo que terminou de guardar suas roupas, ele foi preparar um banho. Começou a encher a banheira com a água em uma temperatura bem agradável. Alguns minutos depois, despiu-se e começou a tomar seu banho, relaxando depois de toda a viagem. Milo não dizia para ninguém, mas tinha certo medo de viagens em avião. Mas ainda bem que tudo aquilo já havia passado. Ele fechou os olhos e quase começou a dormir, mas não podia, ainda nem era muito tarde para dormir. Pegou um frasco de xampu, colocando um pouco em suas mãos, começou a massagear os cabelos, deixando-os com bastante espuma.

Camus, muito cansado, já subia para o quarto. Ele entrou e achou estranho que Milo não estava lá. Mas e daí? Pelo menos ele teria mais alguns momentos de paz. Seu cabelo estava encharcado e ele precisava de um banho. Ele entrou no banheiro, e não imaginava que Milo estava ali. Quando ele puxou a cortina da banheira, lá estava Milo!

- Erm... Acho que... - Camus nem conseguia formar uma frase corretamente.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Já estou saindo.. Nem imaginava que você voltaria agora. - Camus fechou a cortina e voltou para o quarto, com os olhos arregalados. Ele esperou mais um pouco e logo Milo apareceu. Eles não disseram nada um ao outro e Camus foi tomar um banho. Não demorou tanto quanto Milo, e se vestiu ali mesmo. Quando ele saiu, viu que Milo estava deitado em sua cama, lendo uma revista de turismo, que aparentemente falava sobre o Egito.

- Não precisa ficar tão constrangido. - disse Milo calmamente, como se nada havia acontecido.

- Eu sei! Mas... É que eu não esperava que você estivesse lá... - Camus ficou tímido.

- Bem, esquece, certo?

- Certo... - Um telefone que havia no quarto começou a tocar, Milo atendeu.

- Alô... Ah, oi Pandora!

- Oi Milo. Bom, só liguei para avisar que em meia hora, o hotel serve o jantar, se vocês quiserem descer, é melhor serem rápidos.

- Está bem, estou descendo. - e desligou, Camus o olhou com curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Pandora só ligou para avisar que servirão o jantar. Você vai descer?

- É claro! - disse, suspirando. Mesmo depois de todo o acontecido parecia que Milo nem lembrava mais de nada!

xxx

Shura, Aioros e Saga já estavam em uma mesa, discutindo a viagem. O hotel tinha um pequeno restaurante que era aberto em determinados horários. Também havia uma sala de jantar, onde os hóspedes podiam fazer suas refeições, era um grande salão com paredes verdes e também tinha uma área que ficava ao ar livre, cheia de mesinhas que era onde os três cavaleiros estavam. Durante a noite, a temperatura abaixava e ficava extremamente agradável. Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys chegaram até eles.

- Podemos nos juntar? - perguntou Aiacos.

- Claro, sentem-se! - Shura convidou.

- Bom, eu tenho uma pergunta.. - disse Aioros. - O que faremos amanhã? - Minos sorriu.

- Eu na verdade não poderia dizer, mas já que estão só vocês três, vou contar... Amanhã vamos até Sakara, onde ficam as pirâmides em degraus.

Saga se animou, agora sim aquilo parecia uma viagem de verdade!

* * *

**Notas:**

**Felipe Nani: **Muito, mas muito obrigada pelo comentário. É esse tipo de coisa que me faz continuar escrevendo, sabe? hahah, mas bem, eu também já li muitas fics de férias, e como eu tenho uma grande fascinação pelo Egito, me deu essa idéia aqui. Nada mal, hein? E é verdade.. Qualquer um que passa muito tempo com a Saori acaba enlouquecendo... Haha, mas muito obrigada por ler.

É... Mais um capítulo!

Bom, essa semana inteira eu fiquei lendo bastantes guias turísticos sobre o Egito, para que eu possa escrever boas descrições dos lugares que os nosso cavaleiros vão passar... É, será uma longa fic! Bem, mas acho que essas descrições só poderei usar no próximo capítulo, em que os douradinhos vão para Sakara, a terra das pirâmides em degraus! XD

Eu também tenho um joguinho de computador que é sobre o antigo Egito, aí eu sei também um pouco da história e talz.

Bem, desde já vou começar o novo capítulo... Que será que eles vão aprontar?

Abraços!


	3. III

- Muito bem, senhores, nós estamos chegando a Sakara [1. - avisou Pandora enquanto o ônibus levava todos para o local. Eram nove horas da manhã e Sakara ficava a 32 quilômetros de Cairo. O sol estava fortíssimo, e isso contribuía com o mau humor de alguns, como Mu e Camus. Mu era um pouco mais tolerante com temperaturas iguais a daquele dia, mas Camus não gostava nem um pouco. Ele preferia mil vezes visitar algum lugar como o Pólo Sul ao Egito, mas já que ele não podia fazer nada, o único jeito era acompanhar os demais.

Aioria olhou pela janelinha, eles estavam no meio do nada! Só havia areia e um grande céu azul, mas do mesmo jeito ele estava ansioso para conhecer o que havia lá. Questionava sem parar o irmão Aioros. Este por sua vez estava mais calmo.

Afrodite trouxe uma câmera digital e fotografava tudo e todos, parecia estar bastante satisfeito com tudo até aquele momento, mesmo com o calor insuportável, ele e Milo conversavam durante o trajeto e se divertiam tirando fotos.

Shaka conversava calmamente com Aldebaran sobre assuntos que não tinham nada a ver com a viagem. Os demais estavam quietos, observando tudo.

De repente, o veículo parou.

- Chegamos. - Pandora anunciou. Os cavaleiros ficaram atentos, esperando o momento de descer. Pandora levantou e foi onde estavam Radamanthys, Aiacos e Minos e chamou os cavaleiros. No momento que eles estavam fora do ônibus, o calor ficou muito mais intenso.

"Só esses imbecis mesmo pra escolher um lugar tão horrível como este para passar um mês!" Camus pensava, odiando tudo aquilo. Mu, que também odiava o calor, permanecia com um semblante calmo.

Havia uma lojinha mais à frente e era obrigatório pagar um tanto para entrar em Sakara. Pandora mandou seus ajudantes pagarem, enquanto ela resolveu explicar o que aconteceria ali.

- Antes de entrarmos, vou contar um pouco da história deste lugar. Estamos atualmente a trinta e dois quilômetros de Cairo. Bem, Sakara foi uma das principais necrópoles do Egito antigo, isso quer dizer que muitos dos segredos dessa cidade estão debaixo das areias. E ainda há muito para se explorar aqui. - parou quando viu os três se aproximando com ingressos. Cada cavaleiro recebeu o seu e eles começaram a andar pelo território.

- A nossa primeira parada é aqui. - Pandora olhou em um mapa. - Essa é a pirâmide de Teti [2. - e apontou para uma ruína.

- Tem certeza que isso aqui é uma pirâmide? Parece um monte de terra... - Dohko questionou.

- Sim, e agora mesmo vou provar que realmente é uma pirâmide. Ela é bem pequena comparada às outras que também visitaremos, mas ela tem uma coisa que as outras não tem: maldições escritas em hieróglifos nas paredes. Bem, como vocês podem ver a pirâmide não agüentou, e houve um pequeno colapso, mas, por dentro tudo está intacto. - enquanto Pandora explicava, podia ouvir muitos _clicks _da câmera digital de Afrodite.

Então, depois de contemplarem as ruínas da pirâmide, eles continuaram a andar até a entrada. Era um estreito corredor com escada que levava para a primeira câmara das três que a pirâmide tinha. Os cavaleiros observaram as pinturas que decoravam as paredes, muito surpresos com tudo aquilo. Afrodite tirava mais e mais fotos. Camus tentava se concentrar nas coisas, mas era muito calor para ele. Naquelas horas ele preferia estar na Sibéria.

- Diga-me, Afrodite, isso aqui não é demais? - Milo fez o pisciano parar de fotografar tudo por alguns instantes.

- Ah, claro, Milo! - dizia enquanto eles prosseguiam para a segunda câmara. Assim que entraram, Afrodite achou belíssimo o que encontrou e começou a tirar fotos, outra vez. - Veja só essas paredes, Milo! Às vezes queria poder ler essas imagenzinhas para saber o que está escrito! - apontou para a parede cheia de hieróglifos.

- Isso aqui deve ter sido trabalhoso demais! Coitado de quem teve que ficar aqui, desenhando isso... - Saga entrou no meio da conversa.

- Vamos para a próxima câmara, é bem mais interessante que essas escrituras. - Pandora disse, eles andaram mais um pouco.

A próxima câmara era onde o sarcófago do Faraó estava. Duas luzes foram instaladas na câmara para os visitantes poderem ter uma visão melhor, mas tudo ainda continuava muito escuro.

- Como vocês podem ver, aqui no teto, estão marcadas várias estrelas de cinco pontas. Quando esta câmara foi construída, provavelmente o teto era pintado de um azul escuro, quase preto, e as estrelas de dourado. Essa pintura já foi achada em muitas outras câmaras. - Radamanthys explicou.

Ficaram mais algum tempo apreciando a pirâmide, e saíram. Ainda havia muito para observar naquela manhã.

Ao lado da pirâmide de Teti, havia o Mastaba de Mereruka [3. Pandora e seus três homens foram andando na frente, enquanto os demais os seguiam. A entrada do mastaba não era muito bonita, mas dentro dele haviam pinturas maravilhosas. Logo depois que passaram pela porta, depararam-se com uma grande estátua.

- Esta é a estátua de Mereruka. Ele era um nobre e viveu no mesmo tempo que o Faraó Teti. Bem, este mastaba é muito grande, ele tem trinta e duas câmaras, então é bem provável que vocês se cansem, mas não é necessário visitar todas as trinta e duas câmaras, é só dizerem. - Enquanto Pandora falava, Afrodite se divertia tirando fotos de tudo, até que sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro.

- A senhorita tem que pagar para tirar fotos. - um guarda enorme o segurou. Afrodite levou um susto.

- Ok, eu não sou senhorita. - o guarda estranhou a voz masculina. - Mas, eu pago. Vou chamar um dos responsáveis. - Afrodite caminhou até o lugar que estava Minos. Os dois foram até o guarda. Minos deu um dinheiro para o guarda.

- Está bem assim? - perguntou.

- Claro, claro, senhor. - e os deixou continuar. Afrodite outra vez começou a tirar fotos de tudo.

E andaram por todo o mastaba, na verdade quem já estava se cansando eram Pandora e seus três homens. Depois de visitar todas as trinta e duas câmaras, o tempo havia passado muito rapidamente. Ela olhou em seu relógio de pulso, e já era uma hora da tarde, e eles nem tinham almoçado. Sakara só ficava aberta até às cinco horas da tarde, e ainda faltavam coisas pra ver. Mas já que eles passariam trinta dias no Egito, não era problema voltar outro dia.

- Os senhores querem almoçar? Há um restaurante perto daqui.

Houve uma agitação entre os cavaleiros, e aceitaram. Outra vez, começaram a caminhar até uma barraquinha onde serviam pratos típicos do Egito.

xxx

Pandora ouviu seu celular tocar. Pegou o celular, e na telinha marcava que era alguém do Santuário. Ela atendeu.

- Alô?

- Errr, Pandora? Aqui é o Grande Mestre... - Pandora ficou surpresa. Será que alguma coisa deu errado?

- Oh, boa tarde Grande Mestre! Se me permite, posso perguntar por que o senhor ligou?

- Boa tarde! Só queria saber como eles estão se comportando... Por que às vezes eles parecem crianças bagunceiras! - Radamanthys se aproximou quando viu que Pandora falava com alguém.

- Ah, está tudo bem... Nada de mais até agora, que eu saiba. Hoje eu os levei até Sakara, um lugar praticamente no meio do nada que tem pirâmides e mais umas coisas. - Pandora percebeu que Radamanthys estava ali e se virou, encarando Radamanthys.

- Hmmm, interessante. Mas bem, tome cuidado para não te deixarem louca! - o Grande Mestre riu.

- Tudo bem. Acho que o segredo é deixá-los ocupados. - um sorriso formou nos lábios da moça.

- Está bem. Divirta-se!

Logo que Pandora desligou, Radamanthys se aproximou mais.

- Quem era? - questionou, com um leve tom de possessividade e levantou uma sobrancelha. Pandora sorriu.

- O Grande Mestre. Queria saber como estavam se comportando. - dizendo isso, Pandora lançou um olhar à mesa onde estavam os doze cavaleiros junto de Minos e Aiacos. Seu olhar voltou para Radamanthys. - Mas, me diga... Você só veio aqui para me perguntar isso? - aquela foi a vez de Pandora levantar uma sobrancelha. Radamanthys sentiu a face corar levemente.

- Hmm, claro que não. Vim lhe perguntar se você não gostaria de tomar uma bebida comigo. Que me diz?

- Você esqueceu? - Pandora riu, Radamanthys estranhou aquele comportamento. - Só podemos achar bebidas boas lá no hotel [4...

- Hmm, mas não precisa alguma coisa que não tenha aqui. Aceita?

- Está bem... Vamos, pois daqui a pouco teremos que prosseguir. - os dois caminharam até o balcão.

xxx

Afrodite aproveitou para trocar as baterias da câmera digital e arrumar sua maquiagem enquanto os outros cavaleiros levantavam da mesa, satisfeitos. Quando terminou ele andou até onde Carlo e Shura estavam conversando, mas logo Pandora os chamou para continuarem o passeio. Eles se juntaram e começaram a andar para o próximo ponto. Dessa vez, era o lugar mais famoso de Sakara. Era uma caminhada razoavelmente longa, e os cavaleiros já se sentiam cansados, por causa do almoço pesado e calor excessivo, que parecia só aumentar.

- Estamos aqui. Bem, este é o último ponto que visitaremos hoje, e é o mais importante do nosso passeio de hoje. É claro que ainda há muitas coisas para ver em Sakara, mas como vocês tem muito tempo para passar aqui, eu decidi que podemos voltar aqui outro dia. - Pandora explicou, e atrás dela havia a grande pirâmide. - Voltando, esta é a Pirâmide de Djoser [5. Djoser era um importante Faraó, pois ele, nos dias de hoje é o mais conhecido Faraó da terceira dinastia do Egito. Ele foi responsável pela construção do primeiro edifício monumental em pedra do mundo, a pirâmide em degraus, que é a que vocês estão olhando agora. - Afrodite tirava fotos da pirâmide, e os outros cavaleiros ouviam atentamente a explicação de Pandora. Ela realmente parecia entender disso. - Até então, os governantes eram sepultados nos Mastabas que são construções retangulares de apenas um piso.

"Nossa!" pensava Shaka, apreciando a grandiosidade daquela pirâmide.

- Bem, vamos entrar? - convidou Aiacos.

Na entrada da pirâmide havia duas enormes colunas, e uma passagem entre elas. O interior da pirâmide era magnífico, as câmaras e passagens da pirâmide eram decoradas com pinturas do Faraó Djoser, e na última câmara que viram, havia uma estátua de pedra do Faraó. Pandora, Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys explicaram aos cavaleiros toda a história daquela pirâmide. Andaram pelas várias câmaras e finalmente o passeio chegou ao fim.

Os cavaleiros foram andando para o ônibus, conversando alegremente sobre o dia, mas estavam cansados demais.

- Argh! Eu não vejo a hora de chegar ao hotel e tomar um banho. Acho que os meus sapatos estão cheios de areia por dentro... - reclamou Aldebaran.

- Calma, a gente já chega lá... Eu estou sentindo um calor. - disse Saga.

Todos pegaram seus lugares e logo voltaram para o hotel em Cairo. Quando chegaram a seus quartos, foram tomar banho e descansar.

xxx

Eram sete horas da noite, Pandora já tinha tomado banho e usava um vestido roxo escuro que contrastava com sua pele clara. Ela lia uma revista e descansava do longo dia que teve. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensava em Radamanthys. O que será que o loiro faria naquela noite? Será que ele não estava a fim de sair com ela?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu alguém batendo na sua porta. Ela foi até a porta e abriu.

- Radamanthys, que surpresa! - viu o jovem e realmente estava surpresa. Parecia que ele até conseguia ler seus pensamentos.

- Vim te convidar outra vez para tomar uma bebida comigo, já que agora estamos no hotel. - sorriu.

- Hmmm, pode ser. Você acha que estou bem para ir vestida assim? - ela provocou.

-... Mas é claro! Você está muito bem arrumada. - foi sincero.

Pandora sorriu e acompanhou Radamanthys até o bar que o hotel tinha. Os dois arranjaram uma mesinha e ficaram conversando. As horas foram passando, Pandora até se preocupou com os outros, o que será que iam ter para o jantar? Mas ela lembrou que tinha avisado a eles que o hotel servia refeições em certos horários durante o dia, e estava certa de que eles lembrariam, mas naquele momento, ela estava mais concentrada em Radamanthys. Perderam a noção do horário e quando perceberam já eram dez horas da noite. Pandora levantou de seu lugar.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir... - ela avisou.

- Mas já? Estava tão bom... As horas passaram muito rapidamente. - Radamanthys também levantou.

- Sim... É verdade. Bem que amanhã o dia é livre. - deu uma indireta a ele.

- Nossa, até me esqueci disso. Bem, você planeja fazer alguma coisa? - Radamanthys logo mostrou interesse.

- Não... - Pandora respondeu com a voz suave.

- Bem, se você quiser... Podemos marcar alguma coisa... - sorriu.

- Está ótimo. Bom, vejo-te amanhã. - Pandora se despediu de Radamanthys com um abraço amigável. Eles começaram a caminhar até o elevador, sem trocar uma palavra. E foram para seus quartos.

- Boa noite senhorita. - ele se despediu e sozinho voltou para o quarto que dividia com Minos e Aiacos. Os dois não estavam no momento, provavelmente estavam jantando. Radamanthys tirou os sapatos, deitou em sua cama e ficou pensando em que faria no próximo dia e logo caiu no sono.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Rodrigo DeMolay**: Muito obrigada por ler! Bem, acho que não é intencional, mas eu acho que fiz um monte de personagens ficarem meio OOCs... Você vê... A Pandora e os três juízes do inferno todos amigáveis e levando os dourados para ver pirâmides... Eu hein, tem alguma coisa errada aí! Hahaahah, mas se você acha que tá legal, que ótimo! Só espero que eu não torne essa fic numa chatice sem fim. Outra vez, muito obrigada!

_**xxx**_

_**Bem, aqui eu tinha colocado uns links com imagens, mas o site não aceitou. Bem, então só explicarei.**_

1: É um sítio arqueológico do Egito, que funcionou como necrópole da antiga cidade de Mênfis, uma das várias capitais que o Antigo Egito conheceu ao longo da sua história. Situa-se a cerca de trinta quilômetros a sul da moderna cidade do Cairo, apresentando uma área com mais de seis quilômetros de comprimento e um quilômetro e meio de largura.

2: Teti Foi sepultado em Sakara norte, numa pirâmide denominada "Duráveis são os lugares de Teti". Nesta pirâmide foi descoberta um estátua do rei que se encontra hoje em dia no Museu Egípcio do Cairo.

3: Mereruka, mandou erguer uma das mais belas mastabas de Sakara, situada nas proximidades da pirâmide de Teti.

4: Do site Wikitravel: _O Egito é predominantemente muçulmano e consequentemente bebidas alcóolicas são proibidas. No entanto, eles tendem a ser mais tolerantes com os não-muçulmanos e estrangeiros, e alguns deles também tomam uns tragos. Bebidas podem ser adquiridas facilmente em hotéis e outros lugares freqüentados por turistas._

5: A pedido do faraó Djoser, o arquiteto Imhotep projetou a primeira pirâmide que foi feita em degraus para guardar o corpo do rei. Imhotep imaginou esta pirâmide, como a ascensão do rei rumo ao deus Sol 

**_xxx_**

Woo-hoo. XD Desta vez o capítulo está um pouquinho maior... Bem, não há muito o que dizer... Mas, haha, já estou "esquentando" as coisas entre Pandora e Radamanthys. Bem, vamos ver se isso dá certo! (Ou não.)

abraços e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. IV

Assim que Pandora fechou a porta do seu quarto com a chave, ela se encostou à parede e pensou em Radamanthys, nos momentos que passaram juntos minutos atrás. Ela sentia alguma coisa estranha pelo loiro, mas não sabia dizer o que era.

"Será que é amor? Não... Não pode ser... Ele é só um colega de trabalho... E acredito que não é muito conveniente ter esse tipo de relacionamento no trabalho... Mas... Eu gostaria tanto de poder tê-lo... Radamanthys, tão gentil, tão amigável..." Sua mente estava dividida. Não sabia o que fazer em relação ao loiro.

Pandora decidiu esquecer um pouco tudo aquilo. Outra vez voltou a folhear a revista que deixaram em cima de sua cama quando Radamanthys a convidou para sair.

xxx

A noite passou. Parecia que a temperatura baixara um pouco, aliviando o calor intenso. Saga acordou mais cedo que todos, e descendo para tomar o café da manhã, encontrou com Camus na grande recepção, e aproveitou para convidar o amigo para se juntar a ele.

- Hm, não imaginava que acordara tão cedo hoje... - Saga puxou assunto. Camus parecia estar mais calmo comparado ao dia anterior.

- Ah, e quem consegue dormir com esse calor infernal (1)? - riu Camus. - Ei, Saga... Você acha que teremos que sair hoje? - perguntou Camus e logo depois bebeu um pouco do copo cheio de água que tinha.

- Acho que não... Os "guias" devem estar cansados... - Os dois então perceberam que Shura caminhava até eles.

- Bom dia Shura. Que está achando das férias? - perguntou Saga, sorridente.

- É bem diferente de tudo! Mal posso esperar a hora de ver aquelas pirâmides famosas... - Camus não gostou muito.

- Eu preferia ficar por aqui. É mais confortável, e você não fica debaixo do sol quente...

- Isso é verdade. - concordou Saga. - Mas, eu ainda acho bem interessante passear por aí. - riu.

xxx

Radamanthys acordou com alguém o chamando.

- O... O que aconteceu? - disse, ainda sonolento.

- Erm... A senhorita Pandora disse que queria falar com você e está te esperando na recepção. - fora Aiacos quem o acordara.

"Pandora! Então isso quer dizer que..." - o loiro se encheu de alegria.

- Hm, tudo bem, Aiacos. Eu já vou descer. Só vou me arrumar. - e dizendo isso, pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar um banho. Estava ansioso para vê-la, mas o que será que ela gostaria de falar para ele? Deixou a água que caía do chuveiro em uma temperatura fria, para ter mais disposição. Quando terminou o banho, arrumou-se o bem, para causar boa impressão. Quando ele saiu do banheiro, arrumado, Minos olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Uauuuu... Aonde vai desse jeito? - provocou.

- Não é da sua conta! - Radamanthys se apressou e quando Minos ia responder, o loiro já tinha saído.

"Hah, deve ser a Pandora... Sempre soube que esses dois tinham alguma coisa..." pensou Minos, e riu.

Radamanthys ficava cada vez mais ansioso para ver Pandora, que já deveria estar esperando fazia um bom tempo. Quando ele chegou à recepção, ela o avistou e acenou do lugar onde estava. Na recepção do hotel havia um grande sofá de couro, e Pandora estava sentada em uma de suas extremidades. Radamanthys se aproximou, agora mais calmo e a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Está muito elegante hoje. - sorriu. Pandora havia arrumado os longos cabelos escuros de um jeito diferente.

- Oh, não é nada de mais. - ela se sentiu ligeiramente sem graça com as palavras do loiro.

- Bem, a senhorita me chamou, e gostaria de saber sobre o que se trata.

-Ah sim. Bem, está lembrado que ontem me chamou para fazer alguma coisa? - ela sorriu, mas estava tão ansiosa quanto ele.

- Sim, estou... Bem, o que você gostaria de fazer? - perguntou.

- Não sei.. Podemos dar uma volta... O que me diz? O sol ainda não está tão forte... - Pandora sugeriu. Radamanthys concordou com um sinal. Os dois então foram andando até a entrada do hotel. Era um momento que eles podiam aproveitar o belo cenário do país, sem preocupações com o trabalho. A rua estava calma, o que era ainda mais agradável. No caminho, viram uma sorveteria e decidiram ir até lá. Passaram um tempo conversando, descobrindo interesses que tinham em comum, a Radamanthys se surpreendia com a moça.

Quando deu certa hora, decidiram que já era hora de voltar para o hotel. Enquanto andavam, não diziam nada um para o outro. Não precisava.

xxx

- Argh, o meu celular não pára de tocar... Quem pode ser? - disse Saga. Camus, Shura e Saga decidiram ficar no quarto de Camus, já que não tinha sinal de mais ninguém no hotel. Milo ainda estava dormindo, e nem parecia se importar com os rapazes conversando.

- Olha aí. - pediu Shura.

De repente, Saga começou a rir. Camus e Shura olharam para ele. Saga tinha recebido mensagens de Kanon. E Saga não esperava que o irmão fizesse isso. Ele leu a mensagem em voz alta.

"_E aí irmãozinho? Beleza, meu? Eu andei lá pelo Santuário ontem e não tinha ninguém, onde é que você foi? Fiquei meio preocupado. Me responde, ok?_"

- Saga... Por que não contou a ele? - Shura perguntou.

- Sei lá. Às vezes nem me dá vontade de falar com ele... - respondeu Saga, já digitando alguma mensagem para o irmão.

- Hmm, temos aqui um ótimo exemplo de irmão... - provocou Camus.

- Ah, chega... - retrucou Saga.

- E aí? O que escreveu pra ele? - perguntou Shura, curioso.

- "Olá maninho! Estou de férias... Sabe para onde fui? Para o Egito! Você acredita? Hahaha, vou ficar um mês aqui, e todo mundo do Santuário está aqui... Legal, né?"

- Hah! Vai deixá-lo com inveja... - disse Shura, só pensando na reação de Kanon quando lesse a mensagem.

- Ele que vá arrumar férias também... - Saga deixou o celular em cima da mesinha de vidro.

Milo, por sua vez, estava acordando. Quando ouviu as vozes de Shura e Saga, sentiu alguma coisa estranha... O que eles estavam fazendo ali? Ou seria um sonho? Lentamente, tentou abrir os olhos e viu uma coisa que realmente era muito estranha. Saga, Shura e Camus no quarto, conversando e rindo, sem perceber que ele estava ali, já acordado.

- AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!

Os três rapidamente levantaram, e olharam para Milo, que estava um pouco assustado. Afinal, o que significava aquela bagunça?

- Milo... Tudo bem? - perguntou Saga, preocupado.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? No meu quarto? - Milo estava com os olhos arregalados, puxando os lençóis para perto de si.

- Calma aí! O quarto é meu também! - Camus entrou no meio.

- Tá bom... Mas, o que é isso?!

- Ué... O Camus nos convidou pra ficar aqui... - explicou Saga Milo lançou um olhar agressivo para Camus.

- Mas que saco! Tinha que ser você, Camus! Nem se pode dormir em paz hoje em dia, eu hein... - Saga e Shura ficaram totalmente sem jeito. Camus então os levou para fora do quarto.

- Nossa, que vergonha! Eu não sabia que ele era tão mal humorado quando acordava... Vai entender o que acontece com ele... - Camus se desculpou. - Bem, acho melhor a gente ir para outro lugar, não? - sugeriu, e os três andaram pelo extenso corredor, continuando a conversar até chegar ao elevador.

xxx

Quando Radamanthys e Pandora chegaram outra vez à recepção do hotel, Pandora convidou o loiro para acompanhá-la. Eles sentaram no grande sofá que ela alguns minutos atrás o esperava. A distância entre eles era mínima, e Radamanthys, percebendo isso, aproveitou a situação.

- Gostei do passeio, mas achei um pouco curto. E você?

- Para mim, foi absolutamente perfeito.

- Sério? - perguntou, surpreso com a resposta.

- Sim. - Pandora sorriu. Olharam-se por alguns minutos, que pareciam eternos. Radamanthys, com a intenção de beijá-la, aproximou seu rosto e quase aconteceu, mas no último momento, Pandora se afastou dele.

- Não... Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso... - ela manteve o olhar fixo para o chão. Radamanthys tocou sua mão.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Nós não podemos ter este tipo de relacionamento no trabalho. Pode interferir... E... - O olhar de Pandora continuava fixo ao chão, ela não tinha coragem para encarar Radamanthys, não naquele momento.

- Pandora, como isso poderia interferir? A hora do trabalho é hora do trabalho e é claro que nós não iríamos deixar de trabalhar para ficar juntos... - Radamanthys tentou convencê-la, e Pandora pensou um pouco.

- Eu... Eu acho que poderíamos tentar... - ela sorriu ligeiramente - Mas... Não sei se dará certo. - e seus olhos finalmente se encontraram com os do loiro. - Mas, Radamanthys... Se não der certo... Continuaremos amigos, sim?

- Mas é claro! Afinal, como eu poderia depois de tantos anos trabalhando juntos, tantos anos de amizade, deixar tudo pra trás? - os dois sorriram e Radamanthys envolveu a moça em um caloroso abraço.

xxx

- Alô... Kiki! Como é bom poder falar com você... Sim, tudo bem aqui. O calor é horrível! ... Ah, o hotel é ótimo! Se você estivesse aqui, tenho certeza que gostaria...

Shaka observava o ariano conversando com Kiki pelo telefone do quarto. Shaka penteava os cabelos, pretendia descer, já que o horário do almoço se aproximava, mas estava esperando Mu, e divertia-se com as conversas.

- Ah, eu estou dividindo um quarto com o Shaka, todos tiveram que dividir os quartos. Agora quanto aos nossos "guias turísticos"... Bem, eles são simpáticos, mas eu os acho um pouquinho estranhos. Mas tudo bem... Olha lá! Não deixe o Grande Mestre doido... Ok, também já estou com saudades. Tchau. - e desligou o telefone.

- Eu hein, esse é o terceiro dia e já está com saudades? - Shaka brincou.

- Ah, claro... Vocês virginianos são muito... Como eu posso dizer... Ah, sei lá! Vocês parecem que não tem nenhum tipo de saudades de casa... - Mu provocou. Shaka sorriu.

- Bem, vamos descer? Já é quase meio dia... - Não foi preciso Mu dizer nada, apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e os dois começaram a ir até o restaurante que havia no hotel.

Chegando lá, encontraram Camus, Saga, Shura, Aioros e Aldebaran.

- Oi gente, como estão? - cumprimentou Aldebaran.

- Muito bem! Mas, me digam... Onde estão os outros? - perguntou Mu.

- Bom, eu não sei deles, mas o Milo está no quarto ainda, e fez um escândalo quando eu estava lá... - explicou Camus, suspirando.

- Heh! Por que Camus? - Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

Camus começou a contar o ocorrido, fazendo todos que estavam na mesa rir, e mudaram de assunto quando perceberam que Milo se aproximava, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Milo, bom dia! - cumprimentou Shaka, um sorriso em seu rosto, só imaginando o que acontecera horas atrás.

- Bom dia, Shaka... Bom dia todo mundo... - sentou-se, e apoiou o rosto com uma mão, sonolento. Continuaram conversando até que os que faltavam chegaram para almoçar, com a exceção de Afrodite. Também não havia sinal de Pandora, nem Minos, Aiacos ou Radamanthys, mas os cavaleiros pareceram não se preocupar com isto.

- Carlo... Cadê o Dite? - perguntou Aioria, preocupado.

- Vai entender ele... Teve um ataque histérico quando eu o chamei pra descer e disse que queria dormir... Então eu o deixei lá. - disse o italiano, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

xxx

O dia passou sem maiores acontecimentos. À noite, Afrodite resolveu descer para tomar alguma coisa, chamou Saga para ir com ele, já que todos pareciam estar ocupados e os dois rapazes desceram. Encontraram com Minos e Radamanthys na recepção e também os chamaram. Os quatro pegaram um lugar bem distante das outras pessoas, mas perto de uma grande janela. A temperatura daquela noite estava realmente agradável.

Os rapazes pediram uísque, e conversavam animadamente.

- Bem... Vocês sabem o que faremos amanhã? - Perguntou Afrodite. Minos e Radamanthys olharam-se.

- Não tenho muita certeza, nós temos muito a fazer ainda e as possibilidades são muitas, certo? Mas eu estava pensando de ir para Alexandria... O que acha, Radamanthys? - Minos respondeu com certo entusiasmo.

- É uma boa idéia... - Radamanthys na verdade nem pensava no outro dia. Estava mais concentrado em Pandora. E enquanto os outros conversavam, teve uma idéia brilhante. Fazia questão de passar no quarto de Pandora para ver como ela estava. E por que não fazê-lo agora? Ele pediu licença e logo pegou o elevador para o andar onde o quarto dela ficava.

Quando chegou à porta, hesitou. Não sabia se era uma coisa muito apropriada para se fazer, mas arriscaria. Ele bateu de leve na porta e não precisou esperar muito. Quando Pandora abriu a porta, Radamanthys sorriu.

- Radamanthys... Que surpresa você aqui... Estava me arrumando para o jantar... Mas, entre. - e dizendo isso, deu um passo para o lado, deixando o caminho livre para o loiro.

- Você importa se deixar a janta para mais tarde? - e dizendo isso, envolveu Pandora em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

**1 - **O clima do Egito é muito quente e úmido. As temperaturas oscilam entre os 48 e 50 graus centígrados em pleno deserto e entre os 26 e 27 graus na zona do Delta nos meses de verão.

**xxx**

**Akane Kyo - **Pois é... Pra você ver como as coisas são... Mas é bom que eles fiquem felizes. haha. Mas, como eu já te respondi, esse problema foi resolvido.. O site é que teve a culpa, por ter deletado tudo.. E não precisa se preocupar, não achei chato o que você pediu. Aliás, acho que ajudou muitos outros que leram a fic. Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Haruno Krika - **Obrigada por acompanhar! Pois é, depois de tantas batalhas, finalmente eles podem relaxar um pouco. xD O Egito é maravilhoso, não? Eu realmente gostaria de ir um dia pra lá. Ah, estou certa de que ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas entre os dois...!

**Anya Amamya - **Com certeza esquenta! Eu até estava pensando em mudar o rating da fic.. Mas não sei se existirão esseeeeeee tiiipoooo de cenas. XD eu não tenho muita criatividade pra essas coisas!!! Mas vamos ver.. Quem sabe? hahaha, obrigada por ler.

**xxx**

**Gente, vocês não tem idéia como eu fico feliz com os reviews**! É muito bom você saber que as pessoas se interessam pelo seu trabalho.

O capítulo de hoje está um pouco... hmm, chato! Mas as coisas vão começar a melhorar.

Aêêê Radamanthys e Pandora! XD Será que isso dá certo? Vamos descobrir...

Bem, no próximo capítulo, eles vão para Alexandria! Tem tantas coisas pra ver lá, então esperem um capítulo longo.


	5. V

A noite caiu no Santuário. Em seu salão, O Grande Mestre conversava com Saori. Ela deu uma sugestão ao Mestre, e ele não sabia se fazia o que Saori pedira ou não.

- Atena... Acho que é um pouco complicado. - suspirou. - Mas até que é uma boa idéia.

- Ah, Mestre! Vamos... Eles podem até reclamar, mas tenho certeza que um dia irão agradecer o senhor.

- Vou pensar, Atena. - O Grande Mestre andava pelo seu salão. Pensando na idéia de Saori, achava que era interessante... Mas do jeito que os cavaleiros eram teimosos e odiavam mudanças, ele não sabia o que fazer.

_flashback_

Saori veio até a sala do Grande Mestre. Tinha uma idéia brilhante.

- Mestre? Posso falar com o senhor? - pediu.

- Claro, Atena.

- Bem... Eu estava pensando. E se o senhor mandasse os cavaleiros para outro lugar? Por que... É meio chato passaram um mês inteiro em um só lugar!

O Grande Mestre não disse nada por alguns minutos. Ele apenas se levantou de sua cadeira.

_xxx_

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer... Mas prometo que vou pensar. - O Grande Mestre sorriu.

- Ah, muito obrigada, mestre. Se o senhor me permite, já vou indo.

Quando Saori estava quase saindo, um guarda do santuário entrou no salão. Saori, que era muito curiosa, decidiu ficar para ouvir o que o guarda falaria para o mestre.

- Tem alguém aí que quer falar com o senhor... - disse o guarda.

- Mande entrar.

O guarda fez um sinal para um outro guarda que estava ao lado da porta. Este saiu por um breve momento e trouxe Kanon.

- Kanon? Que faz aqui? - perguntou o Mestre.

- Vim perguntar uma coisa.

- Muito bem... Diga.

- Que história é essa de férias?

xxx

Camus acabara de sair do banho. Já estava arrumado para dormir. Milo já estava deitado fazia algum tempo. Camus sentou em sua cama e lentamente puxou o lençol para si mesmo. Ele ajeitou o travesseiro e deitou. Mas antes de dormir, sentiu-se obrigado a fazer uma pergunta para o companheiro.

- Milo? - virou-se para a direção do escorpiano.

- Eu. - respondeu Milo prontamente.

- Por que fez aquele escândalo hoje de manhã?

- Sei lá. Eu queria dormir e vocês me atrapalharam.

- Ah tá... Que coisa, hein... Lá no Santuário você acorda tão cedo... - Camus lembrou.

- Mas eu estou de férias!

- Hmm, tá bom. Boa noite. - e outra vez, Camus se virou para o lado da parede e caiu no sono.

xxx

- E aí, Dohko? Eu notei naquele dia do aeroporto que você está de olho na Pandora... - provocou Shura enquanto se preparava pra dormir. Dohko estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Ah, eu nem sei, Shura. Ela só anda com aquele loiro... Acho que eles já tem até algum compromisso...

- Não seja tão pessimista assim... Continua chamando a atenção dela, e você vai ver... - Shura sorriu.

- Você se acha o galã, só porque é espanhol... - brincou Dohko.

- Tenta, Dohko. Ou então, quem sabe a gente não conhece alguém por aí? Aí eu te ensino a arte da sedução... - Shura levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tá. Isso foi tosco. "A arte da sedução"... Nossa... A pior coisa que eu já ouvi hoje! Falando sério, Shura... De onde é que você tira essas expressões bregas? - riu Dohko.

- Invejoso! Vai dizer que você não gostou? - Shura riu. - Eu posso até ser brega, mas por que é que você acha que as amazonas estão sempre atrás de mim lá no Santuário?

- Convencido.

- Outra vez eu digo... Você é um invejoso! - e os dois riram.

xxx

- Debas? Posso ver essas fotos? - perguntou Aioria. Aldebaran estava olhando uma caixa cheia de álbuns e cartas que ele guardava há anos.

- Claro. - Aldebaran deu um grosso álbum de fotos para o leonino, que em pouco tempo já olhava todas as fotos.

- Quem são esses? - perguntou, mostrando uma foto de muitas pessoas reunidas.

- Ah, esses aí são uns colegas lá do Brasil, eles treinavam junto comigo. Eu gostaria muuuuito de saber o que aconteceu com eles.

- Escreve pra eles. Sei lá. - sugeriu Aioria.

- Eu queria, mas como é que eu vou saber o endereço? - riu. - Ah, mas mudando de assunto só um pouquinho... Você sabe o que a gente vai fazer amanhã?

- Eu falei com o Saga, e ele disse que iríamos para Alexandria. O que será que tem pra ver lá?

- Eu sei o mínimo. Tem um monte de museus e uma biblioteca imensa. Tem praia também.

- Hmm, será que a praia é boa?

- Hahaha, só indo lá pra saber!

xxx

- Eu te contei que o meu irmão me deixou uma mensagem? - Saga conversava com Aioros. Os dois não planejavam dormir tão cedo quanto os outros, mesmo sabendo que o outro dia seria corrido.

- Não... O que ele disse? - Saga contou o que Kanon escreveu e o que ele tinha respondido.

- Bem... Mas e se ele resolve aparecer aqui? O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Aioros, sorrindo.

- Nada. Ele faz o que ele quiser... - Saga passava os canais de televisão enquanto conversavam. Mas como eram canais egípcios, ele não entendia nada do que era dito. Aioros calmamente lia um livro.

- Tem certeza que você não se incomodaria? - perguntou Aioros, como se estivesse desafiando Saga.

- Claro... Depois de tudo que ele já aprontou... - Saga suspirou e desligou a televisão, afinal, não dava pra entender. Caminhou até a janela do quarto e ficou apreciando a vista maravilhosa que o hotel tinha.

xxx

- DITE!! Dá pra desligar esse secador, caramba?

- MAS QUE SACO! DEIXA-ME SECAR OS MEUS CABELOS EM PAZ! - berrou Afrodite. Máscara da Morte estava tentando dormir, mas o barulho do secador de Afrodite estava incomodando muito. O pisciano resolveu lavar os cabelos antes de dormir. Ele sabia que não era uma coisa muito boa para se fazer naquela hora da noite, mas ele não tinha escolha.

"Por isso que eu prefiro deixar os cabelos curtos!" - pensou Carlo enquanto tentava dormir, colocando um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça, diminuindo o som.

- Que coisa! Eu já não queria ter lavado os cabelos e você fica aí de "mimimimi" pra cima de mim! Assim não dá! - resmungou Afrodite depois de desligar o secador.

- Eu deveria mesmo é mandar esse secador pro inferno!

- Olha lá, hein! Continua ameaçando as minhas coisas assim e você vai ver!

- TÁ BOM, CHEGA! Dá pra apagar a luz agora?

- NÃO! - Afrodite agora procurava em uma de suas malas seus produtos de beleza para passar antes de dormir. Carlo cada vez mais se irritava com aquilo e pensava que ele tinha muita má sorte de ter que dividir o quarto com Afrodite. Ele se virava na cama, tentando dormir, mas cada vez tinha alguma coisa pra atrapalhar. Primeiro o barulho infernal do secador, e agora a luz acesa...

-... Vai demorar muito? - perguntou, sem esperanças.

- Não sei! Isso depende da minha boa vontade. - respondeu Afrodite, muito concentrado.

"Por que ele não ficou em um quarto sozinho? Ai ai, é preciso de muita paciência..."

xxx

- Sha... ka... - Mu soluçava, enquanto o virginiano tentava acalmá-lo.

- O que foi, Mu? Por que começou a chorar de repente? - perguntou Shaka, preocupado.

- É que... É... Eu... - não conseguia formar uma frase e chorava alto. - Uaaaaaah!

- Mu... Fica calmo... Respire fundo e me conta o que te aborrece.

- Ah... É... Eu... Estou... Uaaaah!!

- Mu... Pare de chorar! Você não tem idade pra isso! Agora me diz o que aconteceu! - Shaka já perdera a paciência.

Mu fez um esforço para não começar a chorar. Mas lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos.

- Shaka... Eu estou com muitas... Saudades... Do... KIKI! Aaaaaaaaaaah! - e começou a chorar outra vez. Shaka balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que via. Como é que Mu poderia ser tão apegado naquele moleque malcriado?

- Mu, você tem que entender! Ele está lá no Santuário e está BEM! Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, alguém teria avisado! E outra coisa, nós saímos de lá faz pouquíssimo tempo!

- Shaka! Você não entende! ... Eu criei o Kiki desde que ele nasceu praticamente! E é natural que eu tenha me apegado a ele! - limpava os olhos com as mãos e gradualmente se acalmava.

- Você parece que é o que não entende. Para que chorar se você sabe que o Kiki está bem? Faça-me o favor...

- SHAKA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM SENTIMENTOS? Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - o ariano começou a chorar outra vez.

xxx

- Minos, você sabe onde é que o Radamanthys foi? Achei-o meio estranho quando ele saiu, do nada, quando a gente tava lá, junto com o Saga e o Afrodite. - perguntou Aiacos, estranhando. O loiro sempre estava no quarto àquela hora, mas naquela noite ele nem sequer tinha aparecido para avisar aonde iria. Minos também achou estranho, mas não tinha comentado sobre o assunto.

- Não... O que será que aconteceu?

- Vai saber... O que você acha de ir até o quarto da Pandora e perguntar? Talvez ela saiba aonde ele foi... - sugeriu Aiacos.

- É uma grande idéia. Vamos. - Minos abriu a porta do quarto e eles foram. O quarto onde Pandora ficava era um pouco afastado do quarto deles.

Pandora e Radamanthys não se interessavam em mais nada, estavam perdidamente apaixonados. Beijavam-se lentamente como se o tempo não existisse, abraçados fortemente. Depois que Radamanthys entrara em seu quarto, Pandora esquecera de trancar a porta com a chave. Mas naquele momento, nenhum dos dois lembrou daquilo.

Radamanthys gentilmente deitou Pandora sobre a cama, onde se beijaram mais ainda. Suas mãos começavam a percorrer o frágil corpo da moça e o loiro começou a beijar seu pescoço. Pandora o impediu, para poder tirar a simples camiseta que vestia. Radamanthys fez o mesmo, e continuaram se beijando.

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Pandora, Minos e Aiacos nem pensaram duas vezes e logo abriram a porta, não acreditando no que viam. Ficaram parados, atônitos. Demorou um pouco para o casal vê-los. Minos cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. Aiacos fingiu que não tinha visto nada de mais.

- Minos... Aiacos... O que fazem aqui?! - perguntou Radamanthys, obviamente frustrado.

Minos e Aiacos entreolharam-se.

- Bem, pelo menos agora nós sabemos onde você estava! - Aiacos disse, apontando para Radamanthys.

- Cala a boca, Aiacos! Vamos deixá-los em paz! Desculpem-me pelo transtorno! - Minos empurrou Aiacos para fora e fechou a porta.

Pandora e Radamanthys começaram a rir, agora Minos e Aiacos sabiam deles... Mas nenhum dos dois se importou, e logo voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente.

xxx

Se não fosse pelas cortinas do quarto que Milo e Camus dividiam, certamente o quarto já estaria claríssimo. A temperatura daquele dia estava mais agradável, mas o sol ainda parecia fortíssimo. Milo foi o primeiro a acordar, por sinal muito bem disposto. Tomou um rápido banho e logo estava pronto para sair.

- Camus... Acorda! - apertou o braço de Camus, fazendo o companheiro acordar.

- Errr... O que foi?

- Se você ainda não percebeu... Nós vamos sair em alguns instantes e eu já estou pronto!

- Tá... Vou me arrumar...

- E eu vou descer e esperar os outros!

Dizendo isso, Milo foi até a recepção do hotel e lá já estavam alguns cavaleiros, aproveitando o café da manhã do hotel e Milo se juntou a eles. Mu estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, por causa da imensa saudade que sentia de Kiki. Carlo também tinha os olhos vermelhos, pois foi dormir tarde. Aldebaran e Aioria conversavam alegremente, pareciam que tiveram uma noite tranqüila. Pouco a pouco os outros cavaleiros chegavam.

xxx

Às sete horas da manhã, foram de trem para Alexandria, já que era o jeito mais rápido de se chegar lá, e com um ótimo preço (1). Enquanto o veículo andava, Afrodite esperava as baterias de sua câmera digital carregarem. Carlo agora conseguia dormir, e com certeza estaria de bom humor quando chegassem à Alexandria.

Aiacos e Minos sentaram juntos. Houve certa tensão entre os dois e Pandora e Radamanthys. Não tinham coragem de encará-los depois do acontecido. Pandora e Radamanthys estavam sentados juntos atrás deles.

- Radamanthys... - Pandora disse baixinho, para que Minos e Aiacos não escutassem. - Você não percebeu nada de estranho nos dois?

- Sim... Mas, tenho certeza que você também ficaria assim depois de ver... - Radamanthys ficou sem jeito.

Dohko não gostou de Pandora ficar tão junta do loiro, mas ele nem sabia o que acontecera a noite passada.

Depois de duas horas de viagem, finalmente chegaram a Alexandria. A cidade parecia ser um pouco mais agitada, e sua temperatura era muito mais agradável que em Cairo, pois Alexandria era uma cidade de praia.

- Ah, finalmente! - Milo sorriu enquanto esperava os outros descerem do trem. Ele olhou a sua volta e viu muitas pessoas andando. Algumas apressadas, outras nem tanto. Afrodite logo que desceu começou a tirar fotos.

- Muito bem. O primeiro lugar que iremos é o Aquário de Alexandria (2). - Não fica muito longe daqui, mas vamos caminhando. - disse Pandora.

Não tinha uma entrada muito bonita, mas com certeza o que tinha lá dentro era magnífico. Espécies de animais marinhos que só existiam naquela área.

- Este aquário foi construído em 1930, e como vocês viram, os animais são bem variados. É uma coisa bem rápida para se ver. E agora a nossa próxima parada é o Museu Greco-Romano. - explicou Radamanthys. Minos e Aiacos não diziam uma palavra e apenas seguiam Pandora e Radamanthys.

Quando viram a entrada do museu greco-romano, lembraram-se do Santuário. Havia colunas iguais as do Santuário.

Eles entraram no grande museu, e encontraram várias obras de arte, esculturas e outros objetos históricos. Afrodite não estava muito satisfeito, pois não podia tirar fotos dentro do museu. Mas aproveitou para tirar uma da entrada, para se lembrar do Santuário enquanto estavam no Egito.

Depois de passarem horas andando por todos os museus de Alexandria (3), iriam agora para a maravilhosa biblioteca de Alexandria (4).

Afrodite delirava tirando fotos e mais fotos da linda fachada de granito. Quando entraram, ficaram maravilhados com a estrutura do lugar. Nem parecia que estavam no Egito.

Na biblioteca, havia lugares especializados para todas as idades, um planetário que chamou a atenção de Camus, e mais quatro galerias cheias de obras de arte.

Passaram horas descobrindo toda a biblioteca, e quando perceberam, já eram três horas da tarde e nem tinham almoçado. Pandora então os levou para a praia, onde almoçaram em uma barraquinha e descansaram. Aiacos havia avisado antes que eles iriam à praia, e cada um levou roupas para entrar na água.

- AÊÊÊÊÊ CAMUS!!! - Shura jogou o francês na água com um forte empurrão. Camus levou um susto, mas logo apareceu.

"Já é a segunda vez que alguma coisa dessas me acontece..." - pensou enquanto tirava um pouco de areia de seus braços.

Saga arrumou um guarda-sol gigante e umas cadeirinhas de praia. Fincou o guarda-sol na areia e sentou-se debaixo dele, apreciando a vista do mar. Logo Dohko se juntou a ele.

Afrodite, Aldebaran, Carlo, Milo e Aioros juntaram-se em uma rodinha e contavam piadas.

Mu já tinha melhorado um pouco desde a noite anterior. Ele, Shaka e Aioria conversavam sobre qualquer assunto que lhes cruzava a mente.

Pandora e Radamanthys ficaram juntos o dia inteiro. Minos e Aiacos sentaram na areia e conversavam, mas não tinham coragem de chamar os dois.

xxx

Para voltar a Cairo, foram de trem, exatamente como na ida.

- Shura, você me paga! - Camus provocava Shura. Milo dormia no banco ao lado do de Camus. Todos estavam cansados, pois aquele foi um dia rápido.

- Hm. Acho que vou chegar ao hotel, tomar um banho e dormir a tarde inteira... - Aioros bocejava.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1 - **Para pegar um trem de Cairo até Alexandria, você paga o equivalente a 5 dólares. E leva duas horas de uma cidade até a outra.

**2 - **é um pequeno aquário em Alexandria. Foi construído em 1930 e ele exibe muitas espécies de animais marinhos desde peixes à tartarugas.

**3 - **Existem vários tipos de museu na cidade. Os mais visitados são: o Museu Greco-Romano, Museu de Jóias Reais e o Museu das Belas Artes.

**4 - **A Biblioteca de Alexandria foi uma das maiores bibliotecas do mundo e se localizava na cidade egípcia de Alexandria. Uma nova biblioteca foi inaugurada em 2003 próxima ao sítio da antiga.

* * *

Essa Saori, hein! Já quer tirar os pobres coitados de lá... Hahaha, antes que me matem, explicarei o motivo disso. Bem, eu estava pensando e achei interessante que eles passassem quinze dias em um lugar e quinze dias no outro. Mas isso fica com vocês, meus queridos leitores! Por favor, peço a vocês uma coisa... Digam-me se vocês acham isso interessante ou não! Ok? E também vou fazer outro pedido. Se vocês quiserem que seja assim como eu disse, diga o lugar onde vocês gostariam que eles passassem férias, ok? EU AMO VOCÊS!**

* * *

Haruno Krika - **Estou sériamente pensando nisto... Talvez sim... Quanto ao Kanon, isso é surpresa! hahaha,bem, estou feliz que você está gostando!! Muito obrigada por acompanhar! 

**Anya Amamya - **Radamanthys e Pandora são um dos meus casais favoritos! Hahaha, acho tão bonitinho os dois... Coitado do Kanon, não é mesmo? hahaha, mas tudo pode acontecer! o.O Muito obrigada por acompanhar!!

**Aiolos-kun - **Obrigada!! Heheh, é beeeem óbvio...Mas admito que não tenho muita... "criatividade" para essas coisas. o.O Nem sei de onde eu consigo tirar isso... hahah, mas tudo bem. Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanhar!

**Akane Kyo - **hahah, parece até combinado, não? Mas ainda bem que nesse capítulo estão mais "calminhos". XD Eu fui muito má com o Kanon mesmo. o.O Mas como eu disse no comentário acima, tuuudo pode acontecer. xD Isso foi tosco, mas fazer o que? Aêêê muito obrigada por acompanhar!


	6. VI

Me descuuuullllllllpeeeeeeeeeem! Aconteceu tanta coisa nos últimos dias... E as aulas voltaram... Mas agora o capítulo está aqui! Hehe, aproveitem!

* * *

O Grande Mestre já não sabia mais o que fazer. Primeiro Atena queria mudar a viagem dos cavaleiros e agora tinha Kanon. Ele então mandou chamar Atena para resolver isso logo. 

- Atena... Eu preciso decidir isso... Eles já passaram cinco dias lá, então eu acho que se eles realmente forem para outro lugar, vou deixá-los mais dez dias no Egito e outros quinze no lugar que forem. Quanto ao Kanon, bem... Ele poderia ir. Mas, acho que seria interessante deixá-lo ir depois desses dez dias, não teria graça ele chegar lá e não ter mais nada para ver.

- Hmmm, agora eu gostei! - Saori riu. - Mas Mestre, há um probleminha...

- E qual é?

- Será que o Saga vai gostar dessa notícia?

- Isso não é problema. Tenho certeza que eles não terão problemas juntos.

- Ok, muito obrigada, Mestre! Agora vou sair com o Seiya para fazer compras. Até mais! - Saori saiu da sala do Grande Mestre, Seiya já a esperava na porta. Os dois saíram caminhando, contentes.

xxx

- Já chegamos? - perguntou Milo, sonolento.

- Sim, já são sete horas da noite. Nós saímos de lá às cinco. E você dormiu o tempo inteiro. - contou Camus.

- Tá bom. Vamos logo pro hotel que eu quero dormir mais...

Minos e Aiacos foram os primeiros a sair do trem. Andaram apressadamente até o hotel, deixando Pandora e Radamanthys bem atrás. Chegaram ao hotel e logo subiram para evitar encontros com o casal. Assim que Minos trancou a porta, suspirou aliviado.

- Nossa... Eu acho que nós estamos ferrados. - anunciou Aiacos. Minos deitou em sua cama e cruzou as pernas.

- Apenas acha? Eu tenho certeza. - Minos respondeu, de olhos fechados.

- Mas... Será que agora ele vai passar a dormir lá no quarto da Pandora? Ou vai continuar aqui?

- Sinceramente, eu queria que ele ficasse por lá. Assim não teríamos que agüentar certo tipo de conversa... Ou ter que explicar qualquer tipo de coisa.

- É verdade... - Quando Aiacos ia completar o final da frase, ouviram alguém batendo na porta. Minos e Aiacos entreolharam-se, apavorados. E se fosse Radamanthys?

- Já vou! - berrou Aiacos. - E agora, Minos? - Aiacos perguntou, em um tom baixíssimo para quem quer que fosse não escutasse a conversa.

- Eu já sei o que fazer. Você finge que está fazendo alguma coisa e eu finjo que estou tendo uma conversa super importante no meu celular. Ok? - Aiacos apenas fez sinal com a cabeça e abriu a porta. Estavam absolutamente certos, era Radamanthys.

- Como andam as coisas aí, Lune? - Minos não tinha ligado para ninguém. Lune era um velho amigo de Minos. Lune naqueles dias andava muito atarefado. Acabara de se formar em uma excelente faculdade de Direito e conseguira um bom emprego.

Aiacos sorriu sem jeito para Radamanthys e disse para o loiro entrar. Minos apenas deu um tchauzinho e continuou conversando sozinho. Radamanthys levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Com quem ele está falando? - perguntou para Aiacos.

- O Lune, aquele amigo dele...

- Ahhh, eu me lembro... E você, o que tava fazendo?

- Eu? - Aiacos riu, totalmente sem graça. - Bem, eu estava "organizando" minhas coisas, sabe? A minha mala está uma bagunça, você nem imagina!...- mentiu e esperava que o loiro se contentasse com suas respostas. Para sua sorte, Radamanthys foi tomar um banho e os deixou. Quando Minos percebeu que o chuveiro estava ligado, parou de fingir.

- Putz. Isso foi... Estranho... Ainda mais a sua desculpa aí...

- Tá! O que é que você quer que eu faça? - Aiacos levantou uma sobrancelha a Minos, que apenas sorriu. - E agora, o que a gente faz? - Aiacos perguntou.

- Eu estava pensando em descer... Aí a gente deixava um bilhetinho aqui para ele não estranhar...

- Pode ser...

Rapidamente, Aiacos arrumou um pedaço de papel e com uma caneta escreveu,  
"Se você sair do banho e não nos ver, é porque a gente desceu pra fazer alguma coisa, ok?"

- Está bom? - Aiacos mostrou o papelzinho para Minos, que estava com pressa de sair. Minos apenas fez sinal com a cabeça e Aiacos deixou o bilhete em cima da cama de Radamanthys. Os dois desceram e foram até a recepção do hotel, sentindo-se muito mais confortáveis. Minos se jogou no grande sofá.

- Argh! Como é que resolveremos isso?

xxx

Assim que Afrodite e Carlo chegaram ao quarto, Afrodite foi tomar um ligeiro banho, devido ao imenso calor que sentia. Mas, para a sorte dele, a noite estava quase chegando e as temperaturas abaixando gradualmente. Não demorou mais que dez minutos e enquanto isso, Carlo assistia televisão no quarto. Quando Afrodite saiu do chuveiro, vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto, deitando em sua cama. Prendeu os longos cabelos azulados e lembrou de uma coisa importante...

Carlo observava o amigo procurando uma coisa aparentemente muito importante em uma de suas três malas.

- Mas que droga... Cadê... - resmungava enquanto revirava suas coisas. Depois de um tempão procurando, finalmente esboçou um grande sorriso e tirou uma caixa de sua mala. Rapidamente voltou à cama e começou a abrir a caixa.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Carlo, curioso.

- Nada! É só meu... MEU! - respondeu, possessivo. Assim que abriu a caixa, deliciou-se com a imagem. Era uma caixa de chocolates que trouxera do Santuário. Pegou um e deu uma mordida, enquanto Carlo assistia a cena, sem entender muito bem por que Afrodite era tão possessivo por causa de uma simples e pequenina caixa de chocolates. Decidiu brincar um pouco com o companheiro.

- Ô tio... Dá um? Eu podia estar matando, roubando, mas eu estou só pedindo, de todo o coração!

Afrodite lançou um olhar mortal para o italiano.

- Se você quer, que você saia por aí e compre o seu! – e terminou de comer aquele pedaço. Carlo começou a rir e Afrodite nem se importou com o canceriano. Depois de pegar outro chocolate, logo fechou a caixa e a guardou.

- Que mancada, hein? – Carlo fingiu estar super magoado com Afrodite.

- Ah, chega. – Afrodite resmungou e deitou-se para dormir.

- Dite? Agora mudando de assunto... Você está com saudades do Santuário?

- Admito que sim... Bem, nem tanto, mas sim. E por quê?

- Eu também estou... Saudades da casa de Câncer... Sei lá, só queria saber. – O canceriano desligou a televisão e pegou uma toalha, indo tomar um banho.

xxx

A noite seguiu, e todos, muito cansados foram dormir. Já era madrugada e Pandora dormia, Radamanthys em seu lado. De repente, acordou. O celular tocava. Sonolenta, levantou-se e foi ver quem poderia ser àquela hora.

"O Grande Mestre? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" pensou. Radamanthys sentiu a falta da moça e resmungou alguma coisa.

- Alô?

- Pandora? Estava dormindo? Oh... Me desculpe! – O Grande Mestre se desculpava.

- Oh não, está tudo bem...

- Bem, o que eu tenho para falar é realmente importante... Ok, eu e Saori decidimos que vocês não vão mais ficar um mês inteiro aí no Egito... Deve ser bem chato, não? Então, daqui uns dez dias mais ou menos, vou arrumar todas as coisas para irem. Quando estiver tudo pronto, eu ligo, certo? Boa noite!

Pandora se despediu do grande Mestre e voltou a deitar. Radamanthys passou um braço por ela e dormiram abraçados.

Os dias passaram e Pandora, Minos, Radamanthys e Aiacos levaram os cavaleiros para ver inúmeras coisas que o Egito tinha a oferecer. Visitaram algumas pirâmides, templos, e outras maravilhas daquela terra.

No dia antes do Mestre ligar para avisar para onde iriam, Pandora decidiu que aquele seria o melhor dia, e como faltava a principal atração, levou os cavaleiros até as Pirâmides de Giza e a esfinge.

Acordaram cedo como de costume, encontraram-se todos na recepção e um grande veículo os levou até lá por um preço extremamente baixo e a viagem foi rápida, já que as pirâmides não ficavam muito longe da cidade de Cairo. Aquela área era um grande deserto, e os cavaleiros tiveram de andar um pouco, em uma estradinha, até chegar até os monumentos.

Mu odiou aquele cenário, não achava graça em ver areia e pirâmides. Mas pelo menos, ele estava agradecido que tinha algo para fazer, já que no Santuário nunca tinha nada de interessante.

Assim que chegaram mais pertos das três majestosas pirâmides, o sol começava a se intensificar. Camus foi o único que lembrara de trazer óculos de sol e todos o invejavam. Radamanthys e Pandora andavam de mãos dadas, enquanto Aiacos e Minos apenas observavam estas atitudes.

A primeira coisa a ver, foi a grandiosa esfinge. Todos já conheciam aquele monumento por fotos e outros meios, mas nunca, nenhum dos cavaleiros tinha visto aquilo. E nenhum deles imaginava que era tão magnífico. Afrodite, com sua fiel câmera digital, se esbaldava tirando fotos.

Mas o que era ainda melhor, eram as pirâmides. A pirâmide de Quéops, a maior das três, chamou, principalmente, a atenção de todos, até de Pandora, Minos, Radamanthys e Aiacos. Era impossível imaginar como uma coisa daquelas fora construída. Os blocos da pirâmide eram gigantescos...

A outra pirâmide, a pirâmide de Quéfren era a segunda maior e ficava justo ao lado à de Quéops. A terceira era a menor e não tinha sido terminada, pois até um terço de sua altura, fora revestida com materiais nobres. Como era o último dia, aproveitaram para passar bastante tempo no local e apreciar aquelas grandes construções. Passado esse tempo, foram comer lanches, já que era muito tarde para dizer que poderia ser um almoço. O restaurante tinha grandes janelas que davam a linda visão da Esfinge.

- Mas que coisa estranha, você não acha? Por que será que o Grande Mestre não manda notícias? Nós temos que sair amanhã! – Pandora abraçou Radamanthys. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros da moça.

- Talvez ele esteja ocupado. Você sabe como são as coisas no Santuário...

- ... Tudo bem. Mas, para onde você acha que ele nos mandará?

- Hah, se isso for a Saori que escolher, então nós vamos pra algum lugar tão exótico quanto este. – os dois riram. Estavam em uma mesa separada da que os cavaleiros e Minos e Aiacos estavam. A mesa dos cavaleiros parecia estar bem animada, todos riam, incluindo Minos e Aiacos.

- De que será que estão rindo? – Pandora lançou um olhar de curiosidade para a mesa.

- Provavelmente das histórias do Aldebaran, quando ele morava no Brasil. Esse cara aí é muito gente boa.

- Ah, sim! Ele tem mesmo umas histórias bem engraçadas.

Pandora e Radamanthys continuaram a conversar enquanto os outros se divertiam. Já estava escurecendo quando decidiram voltar para o hotel, mas antes Afrodite sentia que era preciso fazer uma coisa.

Afrodite mandou todos se juntarem ao lado da pirâmide e tirou uma fotografia magnífica de seus amigos, e com certeza ele guardaria para sempre aquela lembrança.

xxx

Dentro do veículo que outra vez os levava de volta ao hotel, Aiolos calmamente completava um jogo de palavras cruzadas enquanto Saga enviava mensagens de texto para Kanon. Milo e Afrodite olhavam as fotos tiradas nos dias que passaram no Egito e lembravam de todos os momentos engraçados. Aldebaran ainda continuava contando suas histórias do tempo em que vivia no Brasil para Carlo. Shura debatia quanto o uma armadura de ouro valia em dinheiro com Camus. Aioria dormia e Dohko lia um livro. Shaka tentava acalmar Mu, que desde aquela noite, não parava de se preocupar com Kiki.

Minos e Aiacos estavam quietos, apenas observando os companheiros de trabalho. Havia uma tensão entre eles e o casal, será que nunca mais iriam voltar a ser como antes? Tentavam ao máximo disfarçar essa tensão, mas era muito evidente. Minos fechou os olhos e fingia estar dormindo. Aiacos olhava a paisagem pela janela e Pandora e Radamanthys conversavam em tom baixo.

A viagem continuou por mais um tempo até que finalmente chegaram ao hotel. Minos e Aiacos nem subiram para seus quartos, ficaram no bar, conversando e mais tarde Shura se juntou a eles. Agora já era noite, e depois daquele dia, que foi o mais longo que passaram fora até aquele momento, estavam todos mais cansados que os outros dias. Shaka foi um dos primeiros a ir dormir, o loiro nem se importou em descer para jantar, e só de pensar que amanhã eles teriam que sair outra vez, ficava desanimado. Já tivera que agüentar Mu e suas choradeiras, e agora mais uma viagem longa e cansativa.

Na mesa de jantar, todos se juntaram. Milo, com seu habitual bom humor, levantou sua taça de _champagne_.

- Um brinde ao Egito! País maravilhoso! – exclamou com entusiasmo, todos brindaram e sorriram.

Enquanto conversavam, um celular tocou. Pandora, notando que era dela, pediu licença e levantou-se da mesa para atender. Logo que atendeu, chamou Radamanthys para acompanhá-la.

- Sou eu, Pandora.

- Ahhh! Como vai? Dessa vez não estou atrapalhando também? – o Grande Mestre, respondeu, feliz.

- Mas é claro que não, não diga bobagens. – Pandora riu. – Então, mestre? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pandora lançou um olhar para Radamanthys.

- Sim! Estou ligando para avisar que Saori e eu nos reunimos aqui algumas horas atrás e decidimos para onde vocês vão.

- Oh! – Pandora ficou surpresa. – E posso saber onde é?

- Aí é que está! Decidimos deixa-los na curiosidade! Heh heh heh...

- Ah, mestre! Tudo bem. Mas como é que nós vamos saber qual vôo pegar?

- Amanhã, assim que chegarem ao aeroporto, procurem por um carinha de cabelos lilás. Ele vai ajudar. Bom, o meu programa de televisão favorito começou, e... Bem, você sabe como é, tenho que desligar. Boa noite ou tarde pra vocês!

Pandora desligou e deu uma risadinha. Contou tudo para Radamanthys e os dois voltaram para a mesa onde todos estavam. Ela tinha certeza que seria bem divertido.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Akane Kyo: **Obrigada. xD O Egito é bem legal mesmo. Bom, eu nunca fui pra lá mas eu fico pesquisando. xD Aí eu fico sabendo esse tipo de coisa. Claro! O Kanon deve ter ficado com raiva quando descobriu que todos foram e ele ficou lá! Essa cena do Mu também foi um pouco estranha. xD Mas como eu sou meio doida...

**Haina Aquarius-sama: **Fico feliz que está gostando! Haha, realmente todos parecem gostar de judiar do Camus... pobrezinho. xD Mas ele vai dar o troco...

**Krika Haruno: **Estou seriamente pensando em apresentar umas meninas pra eles. coitados, eles estão de férias e não tem ninguém? só a Pandora e o Radamanthys podem? xD Então, quem sabe nesse próximo lugar eles não arrumem umas meninas bem legais? uhhuuuu!

Beijos a todos vocês que estão gostando, e obrigada por ler!


	7. VII

_**Como eu avisei, as aulas estão tomando todo o meu tempo. uu Então desculpem a demora excessiva. Não se preocupem pois eu VOU terminar a fic, e escreverei muitas e muitas mais fics! Aproveitem o novo capítulo, está curtinho, mas é a intenção. ;)**_

* * *

- Caramba, Dite. Parece que você vai ter que comprar OUTRA mala! – Carlo reclamava enquanto carregava uma das três malas que Afrodite levara à viagem. 

- Parece que você vai ter que arrumar MAIS paciência! – Afrodite resmungou. Pedira que o amigo levasse sua mala até o aeroporto enquanto ele levava as outras duas. Afrodite nos últimos dias tinha comprado milhões de lembrancinhas do Egito.

Todos os doze cavaleiros, mais Pandora, Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos, já tinham chegado ao aeroporto bem cedo, e este já começava a ficar lotado de pessoas dos mais variados tipos, mas eram os cavaleiros que ainda atraíam toda a atenção das pessoas.

Pequenas crianças olhavam para eles e sorriam, enquanto apontavam os dedinhos, tentando mostrá-los para os pais que olhavam com curiosidade.

- Ué... Cadê o tal do tiozinho de cabelo lilás que o Grande Mestre falou? - perguntou Pandora, enquanto tentava ver alguém com tais características.

- Olha lá... Não seria aquele? – Minos apontou para alguém exatamente igual o grande Mestre tinha descrito. Shura esfregou os olhos, tentando reconhecer aquele rosto... Tinha certeza que conhecia aquela pessoa. De repente, ele reconheceu... Mas não era possível... O que aquele homem fazia lá?

-... Sorento? - todos os cavaleiros ficaram espantados. Aquele maldito agora estava ali, bem na frente de todos? Por acaso ele não andava por aí com Julian Solo? Sorento se aproximou deles com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Minos deu um passo para frente e cumprimentou Sorento.

- É um prazer conhece-los. Acho que nunca falei com vocês, mas eles... – e com um sinal, mostrou que se referia aos cavaleiros dourados. – Tenho certeza que lembram de mim. – disse, ainda com o mesmo sorriso e seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

Afrodite se escondeu atrás de Carlo, apenas observando aquela pessoa tão suspeita. Teria ele mudado? Talvez sim... Já haviam passado tantos anos. Quem sabe ele não era agora totalmente diferente? Mas, os cavaleiros não deixavam de desconfiar, afinal, seu passado o condenava.

Sorento percebeu os olhares desconfiados, mas tentou ao máximo agir com naturalidade. Mas aparentemente este não era seu forte. Sorento se apresentou devidamente aos que não o conheciam, enquanto os cavaleiros discutiam aquelas atitudes e por qual motivo o Grande Mestre teria enviado aquele cara.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos pegar nosso vôo. Ele sairá em alguns minutos, então é melhor nos apressarmos.

- Aspetta un momento!(1) – pediu Carlo. Sorento calmamente virou para encará-lo.

- Sim?

- Nós queremos saber primeiro para onde vamos. Pode ser?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta, mas tenho que dizer uma coisa... O grande mestre avisou-me que não era para contar a vocês, em hipótese alguma. – e sorriu, virando-se para frente, andando em direção ao vôo.

- Ô cara arrogante... – comentou Milo. Camus apenas olhou para o amigo e levantou os ombros.

- Milo, acho que nós não temos escolha... – Aldebaran suspirou. Afrodite ainda continuava andando atrás de Carlo, como se fosse uma tentativa de se esconder, ainda.

xxx

Assim que chegaram ao avião, Saga não acreditou no que viu.

- Kanon? – e foi até o lugar onde seu irmão já estava sentado.

- Pois é, irmãozinho. Aqui estou! – disse em um tom sarcástico. Saga, porém, parecia feliz de ter o irmão por perto. Ele se aproximou de seu irmão e sentou a seu lado. Assim que o fez, deu um caloroso abraço no irmão, que nem retribuiu da mesma forma, apenas envolveu os braços em Saga e logo se soltou dele, voltando a ler uma revistinha em quadrinhos.

Saga começou a contar sobre suas aventuras no Egito, e Kanon nem queria saber, não tinha sequer um pingo de interesse. Como Kanon agora estava com eles, Shura tinha sobrado em seu banco, e o que ele mais temia aconteceu. Sorento veio sentar ao seu lado. Ele sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas Sorento parecia não ter más intenções.

O avião parecia ser particular, pois era pequeno e só eles estavam lá. Talvez o Grande Mestre reservara um só para eles.

Depois que todos estavam já acomodados, o avião começou a levantar vôo. Os cavaleiros estavam desconfiados, pois ninguém, além de Sorento, sabia para onde estava indo. Pandora, Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos estavam tranqüilos aparentemente. Conversaram com Sorento um pouco antes de embarcarem, mas como os outros, não sabiam de anda.

Afrodite e Carlo olhavam as fotos da viagem e comentavam, Milo, bastante entusiasmado puxava conversa com Camus que emprestara a revistinha de palavras cruzadas de Aiolos e agora a completava.

Aldebaran assistia a paisagem pela janelinha do avião, e certa hora, sentiu que o avião passou por uma leve turbulência. Cutucou Aiolia que estava a seu lado, dormindo.

- Pssst... Aiolia... – disse em tom baixíssimo.

- Ãhn... Hmmm? – respondeu, sonolento.

- Eu acho que... Não sei por quê, mas... Bem... – hesitou.

- Fala logo!

- É que... Tá, eu senti o avião balançar, sabe? Como se estivesse passando por turbulência...

- Quê? Você tá brincando... Só pode... – Aiolia arregalou os olhos.

- É sério! – Aldebaran olhou para a direção da cabine do piloto. Notou certa movimentação e se desesperou mais.

- Aiolia... EU TÔ COM MEDO!

- Não se exalte! Você quer que isso aqui vire uma gritaria, Debas? E como é que alguém do teu tamanho ia ficar com medo disso? Fica quie... - assim que Aiolia ia terminar a frase, agora o avião começou a balançar mais forte ainda e todos se assustaram e começaram a entrar em pânico.

Uma voz feminina metálica saía de uma caixinha de som enquanto o avião estava desgovernado.

- Senhores passageiros, estamos passando por uma área de turbulência, por favor, mantenham a calma, este avião é 100 seguro, obrigada pela atenção.

Era impossível manter a calma em uma hora daquelas. Coisas voavam por dentro do avião, malas caíam. A atmosfera que antes era calma, agora se transformara em um completo caos.

- EU DISSE, AIOLIA! – berrou Aldebaran.

- Pelos meus cálculos, esse acontecimento é praticamente impossível. Tudo bem que nós não sabemos pra onde iremos, mas de qualquer jeito... Nas minhas contas, estamos aqui faz umas três horas.. – explicou Camus, tentando acalmar aquela gritaria. Milo deu um tapa nele.

- AH! CAMUS! NÓS VAMOS MORRER E VOCÊ FICA AÍ FAZENDO CONTINHAS? VÁ PRO INFERNO! – Camus ficou quieto na hora e só passou a mão no rosto, que com o tapa de Milo, estava vermelho.

- PÔ, GENTE! COMO É QUE VOCÊS NÃO PERCEBERAM? ISSO É PLANEJADO! É TUDO CULPA DESSE SORENTO! – gritou Shura.

O caos cessou. O avião continuou balançando, mas todos os olhos voltaram para Sorento que se segurava no braço de uma poltrona e também tentava segurar sua taça que estava, surpreendentemente, cheia de champagne francês.

- Hein? – perguntou Sorento, com a maior calma do mundo.

- VAMOS, GENTE! VAMOS ACABAR COM ESSE VAGABUNDO, PELO MENOS ANTES DA NOSSA MORTE TRÁGICA! – berrou Aiolia.

- AHHHHH! – todos, inclusive Pandora e seus companheiros, foram para cima de Sorento. Mas, antes que pudessem encostar um único dedo nele, houve uma explosão e sentiram que estavam caindo.

Tudo ficou escuro. Todos aparentemente desmaiaram com o impacto da queda do avião.

- E... Eu... Morri? – pensou Saga. Seus olhos lentamente abriram, não havia barulho nenhum, gritaria de seus companheiros, nada. Só um estranho cheiro de queimado. Sentiu algo pesado em cima de si, e quando percebeu era uma das malas de Afrodite. Esfregou os olhos e viu algo que dava medo em qualquer um. Seus amigos estavam todos jogados no chão do avião, inconscientes.

Saga se livrou das malas e tentou abrir a porta do avião. Havia alguma coisa do lado de fora que o impedia de abrir a porta, e ele não conseguia ver nada das janelinhas, tudo estava coberto de fumaça.

Juntando suas forças, deu um chute na porta e ela caiu. Fumaça entrou no avião e mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu ver o que havia lá fora. Cuidadosamente colocou o pé para fora e pisou em algo um pouco úmido, parecia areia.

Pegou um pouco daquilo em suas mãos e definitivamente era areia. Com coragem, saiu para ver que mistérios haviam naquele lugar. A fumaça não estava tão forte agora e a visibilidade foi melhorando aos poucos.

"Não acredito..." pensou. Ouviu alguém tossindo e foi ver quem era. Afrodite estava consciente outra vez. Ele olhou ao seu redor e como Saga, espantou-se com o que viu, mas sem dizer uma única palavra. Quando viu Saga fora do avião, foi atrás dele.

- Saga! Onde é qu... - Quando viu onde estavam, ficou atônito.

- Estamos numa... ilha?

* * *

**Notas:**

**1. Aspetta un momento: **Espera um pouco!

Ô loco meu, brincadeira. Como eu sou malvada com os pobres douradinhos... o.O

** Krika Haruno:** Que bom que gostou de minha decisão. - Tenho certeza que alguma coisa surpreendente vai acontecer com o Minos e o Aiacos. o.O Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Aiolos-kun: **Isso mesmo! E nesse capítulo o mistério nem se resolveu! Que bom que está gostando, e espero que eu não deixe essa fic muito chata... Bom, se você achar que tá dando sono ou qualquer coisa, me fala! haha, obrigada por acompanhar!!

**Haina Aquarius-sama: **Uau, não imaginava que você tava tão ligada assim na minha fic pra joga ruma cadeira na tua irmã. xD QUE LEGAL! hahaha, me empolguei. Ainda bem que eu sou filha única... :P Muito obrigada por acompanhar!

**Tenshiaburame: **Heh, que bom que gostou da fic! Pelo jeito ainda terá muitos capítulos! Pois é. Eu também quero viajar para o Egito alguma vez na minha vida. A única coisa que me deixa um pouco desanimada é o calor que faz lá. o.O Deve ser insuportável, e eu ODEIO calor...

_**Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!**_


	8. VIII

- SAGA! Eu... Eu acho que eu preferia MORRER a ficar numa ilha deserta! – choramingou Afrodite que observava a paisagem. O céu tinha um forte tom de azul e não tinha nuvens, como uma piscina de azulejo claro. Saga suspirou e caiu de joelhos na areia.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que é uma ilha deserta? – perguntou.

- Simples. Quando aviões caem, provavelmente há muito barulho... Se houvesse alguém por aqui, com certeza teriam vindo pra ver o que tava acontecendo, você não acha? – Saga olhou para a areia, Afrodite parecia estar certo. Não conversaram mais até que Camus, com os cabelos ruivos extremamente desarrumados, apareceu.

- M.. Mas, o que é isso? – perguntou, surpreso.

- É o nosso túmulo! – respondeu Afrodite, desanimado.

- Como assim, Dite? Eu não estou entendendo... – Camus voltou seu olhar para a paisagem estranha.

- Camus, vou explicar. – disse Saga, estendendo a mão para Afrodite, fazendo com que o pisciano não precisasse dizer nada. Afrodite estava muito desconcertado para pensar de maneira correta. – Você deve estar lembrado que nosso avião deu um problema, e a conclusão é que o avião caiu no meio de uma ilha, aparentemente deserta, e só nós três estamos acordados no momento.

- Hmmm. Saga... Isso é muito difícil de acontecer... Com toda a tecnologia que existe hoje e tudo mais...

- Mas, aconteceu conosco. – os três permaneceram em silêncio agora, apenas havia o barulho das ondas do mar e o vento agitado, parecia que uma tempestade ainda estava por vir, para piorar a situação.

Saga levantou e voltou para dentro do avião, checar o estado dos companheiros. Ficou do lado de Kanon para ver se o irmão estava com algum ferimento, mas não acontecera absolutamente nada, apenas estava inconsciente como os outros.

Afrodite deitou-se na areia e deixou que os primeiros pingos de chuva caíssem sobre seu corpo, com os olhos fechados, esperando que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho e que logo acordaria. Camus tentava processar toda aquela informação, aquilo era um choque imenso para ele, e também imaginava as reações de seus amigos.

O dia foi passando, lentamente. Horas pareciam durar muito mais que sessenta minutos. A chuva também tornara-se em uma tempestade e logo Afrodite e Camus voltaram para o avião. Os cavaleiros, junto com Pandora e seus colegas de trabalho acordaram. E pelo menos compreenderam o que havia e a maioria deles não entrou em pânico, exceto Mu e Aiolia.

xxx

- CHAMEM ATENA IMEDIATAMENTE! – mandou o Grande Mestre. Os guardas do Santuário correram para o templo de Atena e logo a trouxeram para o salão. Shion, o Grande Mestre, estava impaciente. Mas achou um pouco de paciência para permanecer com uma atitude de reverência com Atena.

- Boa noite, Atena. – cumprimentou, curvando-se em reverência pela deusa.

- Boa noite, mestre, como vai?

- Nada bem. – começou a andar em círculos. Saori estranhou.

- Posso saber por qual motivo?

- Bem, - Shion suspirou – você não acha estranho que nós não temos notícias deles? Sorento avisou-me que ligaria assim que chegassem. Não acredito que o lugar seja tão longe a ponto de não terem chegado ainda! Analise bem, Saori... Os cavaleiros, como combinado, saíram do Egito lá pelas sete horas da manhã... E agora já se passaram mais de DEZ horas!

- Calma, calma. – Saori passou as mãos no ombro de Shion, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – respire fundo e não fique nervoso. Talvez ele possa ter esquecido! Aliás, não está na hora do seu programa de televisão favorito? Por que você não tenta esquecer isso e assistir o programa? Vai fazer bem.

- Tá bom... Vou tentar. – Shion ligou a grande televisão que tinha em sua sala. Mudou de canal e uma notícia o deixou mais preocupado ainda, um homem cercado de dançarinas com roupas de tamanho mínimo, na televisão, anunciava:

- Ô LOCO MEU! BRINCADEIRA! Acabamos de receber aqui um alerta! Um avião particular, que partiu do Cairo hoje de manhã, está desaparecido! Brincadeira, meu! E agora, temos um convidado especial, é um grande ícone da música mundial, mais do que nunca, abalando corações, ô loco meu! Grande Orfeu e sua lira!!

Shion nem mudou de canal para ver o programa de televisão que ele não deixava de perder nenhum dia. Desligou a televisão e olhou desolado para Saori.

- E agora, Saori? Você viu? Daqui a pouco esse avião é o mesmo...

- Mestre! Não seja tão pessimista! Eu tenho certeza que não foi o mesmo avião! Por favor, confie em mim!

- Então por que raios ninguém ligou para mim, ou você, ou quem for, até agora? – perguntou, obviamente sem paciência.

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas por favor, mestre, acalme-se! O senhor não pode ficar tão nervoso assim! Tenho certeza que tudo se resolverá o mais rápido possível.

- Não posso ficar calmo em uma hora dessas, menina! – disse Shion, em tom alto. Lembrando-se da autoridade de Saori, logo se colocou de joelhos no chão e baixou seu olhar em reverência.

- Desculpe-me, Atena. Não deveria ter dito uma coisa dessas para você. Desculpe-me.

- Ora, não há problema, Shion. – Saori sorriu, tentando amenizar o clima desconfortável entre eles. – Sei que está nervoso. Aliás, não há nenhum jeito de ligar para qualquer um deles?

- Talvez... Vou tentar. – Shion levantou de sua cadeira e foi até uma mesinha onde havia um telefone em seu salão, procurou por sua agenda de telefones e discou um número. Esperou muito tempo e ninguém respondeu. Tentou mais vezes, porém, continuou sem respostas. Shion desistiu e voltou para onde Atena estava.

- Acho que isso tudo foi um grande erro. Nunca deveria ter pensado nessa coisa de férias. – suspirou.

- O quê? Não vá me dizer que está arrependido!

- Desculpe-me, Saori. Mas infelizmente, estou.

- Mestre... Ligarei agora para a companhia aérea que é responsável pelo avião. Talvez eles saibam o que aconteceu...

- É. Talvez seja nossa única alternativa.

xxx

- Diga-me, irmãozinho... Que acha de falar com o piloto do avião? Nem sabemos quem ele é! – sugeriu Kanon enquanto a tempestade não passava. Os cavaleiros agora estavam juntos no avião, discutindo o que poderia ter acontecido com eles.

- Está bem. Vamos. – Saga e Kanon levantaram-se de suas poltronas e foram até a cabine, que estava fechada. Empurraram a porta e levaram uma grande surpresa.

- Vocês dois? – Kanon arregalou os olhos e Saga estava sem palavras. O piloto e a aeromoça eram, respectivamente, Julian Solo e Thétis!

- Isso é uma brincadeira de mal gosto do Mestre, não? – perguntou Saga, como se isso fosse resolver a situação. Julian e Thétis permaneceram calados.

- Só pode ser. Primeiro aparece o Sorento que já é um tanto suspeito, com essa historinha que mudou e tudo mais. Só que ele não sabe que o passado o condena, e muito! E agora vocês dois, de novo? Julian, piloto do avião? Então está resolvido! – Kanon respondeu. Rapidamente virou-se para seus colegas e disse em tom bem alto:

- Olha gente! Nós descobrimos tudo o que aconteceu! Venham ver só! – a conversa toda cessou. Todos levantaram e foram até a cabine.

- M... Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Milo.

- Safado! – berrou Afrodite.

Aiolia, sem pensar, partiu para cima de Julian. Thétis tentou afasta-lo, mas não conseguiu. Aiolia pegou na gola da camisa azul clara de Julian e o encarou. Julian não conseguia dizer uma única palavra.

- Então o culpado por tudo isso é você DE NOVO, seu filho da mãe! Quando é que você vai entender? Hein? – Julian continuou sem dizer nada.

- Deixa esse cara aí. Parece que... sei lá, ele perdeu a memória? Ou não? – disse Aiolos, afastando o irmão mais novo de Julian. Assim que Aiolia soltou de Julian, Thétis ficou na frente de Julian, como se fosse um "escudo".

- Chega! Vocês não vão encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo dele! – disse a loira, possessiva.

- Ih, olha aí. – provocou Shura, apontando seu dedo para ela. – Ô loirinha, não se envolve não, tá? Nós temos um problema com ele desde uns tempinhos atrás... E você também se lembra muito bem. Então, deve saber que é tão culpada quanto ele.

- Eu exijo respeito, senhor! Não aprendeu que não se pode tratar uma dama com grosseria?

- Parem vocês dois. – Dohko interrompeu. – Shura, afaste-se da senhorita. – mandou, com ar de sábio. Afinal, era o mais velho ali.

- Psst, Aiacos... – Minos cutucou o amigo. Aiacos olhou para ele, sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali, bem na frente deles. – Você não tá achando isso aqui muito estranho? – Minos prosseguiu.

- Claro... O que eles tem contra os três? Esse tal de Sorento e os dois ali...?

- Sei lá. Mas coisa boa não é. Mas, no entanto, nunca vi nada igual desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui. – Minos levantou os ombros.

- Ei Minos... Essa loira não é uma belezinha? – Aiacos sorriu.

- Hah! Continue sonhando, meu amigo... Ela nunca será sua... – Minos riu.

- Quem disse?

- Olha lá, ela defendendo o piloto do avião... Eles já devem estar juntos...

- Seu estraga-prazer... – Aiacos cruzou os braços e virou, deixando suas costas para Minos. – Tô de mal. – Aiacos imitou uma criança emburrada.

- Pára de gracinha, Aiacos! Pensa na nossa situação agora... Estamos num lugar em sei lá que parte do mundo, com uma chuva desgraçada lá fora, ninguém veio nos socorrer até agora...

- Olhem pra mim, eu sou o Minos e estou muuuuuuuuuito preocupado. – Aiacos imitou o amigo, de brincadeira. Minos lançou um olhar de reprovação para Aiacos que apenas deu uma risadinha, mas logo parou quando ouviu que Dohko iria "dar um jeitinho" naquilo.

- Muito bem. Thétis, não precisa defender o Julian, ninguém aqui vai bater nele. Se me permite, peço que se afaste dele. – Thétis obedeceu. – Certo. Agora, vamos fazer um acordo e ninguém se mata? – a loira apenas fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. – Ok. Prometam que vocês não estão aqui para nos fazer mal, e nós prometemos que deixaremos vocês dois, mais o Sorento, em paz.

- Parece um acordo justo. Eu aceito. – ela tentou sorrir. Se não fosse por Aiolos, Aiolia teria atacado Julian e teria lhe dado uns belos socos na cara. Julian não se mexia. Só assistia a cena, quieto. Depois que todos se acalmaram, voltaram às poltronas do avião. Continuava chovendo, mas não tão forte quanto antes. Mu começou a chorar baixinho. Shaka se preocupou com o amigo.

- O que foi dessa vez? – o virginiano perguntou.

- Shaka... E agora? Estamos aqui, sem ninguém para nos salvar... E o Kiki? O que ele vai fazer da vida dele, agora que está sozinho? – Mu se preocupava demais com o jovem aprendiz.

- E o que te faz pensar que nunca sairemos daqui? – Shaka tentou encoraja-lo de que tudo daria certo no final.

xxx

No dia seguinte, Shion estava com Kiki, os dois "baixando" músicas no computador que Shion tinha, já que estava chovendo e não tinha nada para fazer. Saori chegou onde eles estavam.

- Boa tarde, mestre. Está se sentindo melhor? Olá Kiki, quanto tempo, não?

- Oi, Atena! Está um lindo dia hoje, não? Bem... Eu gosto de chuva! – Shion sorriu. – Mas, sim. Estou bem melhor, mas não parei de me preocupar com eles. Afinal, nenhuma notícia ainda...

- Nunca desanime. – Atena sorriu – Tenho certeza que eles voltarão em breve.

xxx

- Erm, senhorita... Posso perguntar qual o motivo de Julian não ter dito uma única palavra ontem e nem hoje? – Shaka estava curioso.

- Acho que o pobre Julian está muito nervoso e assustado. Isso acontece... – ela passou a mão no rosto do piloto, que apenas olhou para ela.

- Ah... Obrigado. Também... Posso perguntar como é que vocês dois vieram a ser piloto e aeromoça?

- Isso é uma longa história. Logo depois que Poseidon foi vencido, eu e Julian decidimos ter uma vida normal. Então, eu dei a sugestão para ele... Recentemente o grande mestre ficou sabendo e nos contratou para levá-los. Mas saibam que esse acidente não foi proposital...

- Eu acredito. – sorriu Shaka. Nenhum dos outros cavaleiros gostou da afirmação do loiro.

- Ah. Já que hoje, o tempo está muito melhor... Vou sair. – anunciou Milo.

- Vou com você. – Camus se manifestou, Milo o olhou com uma expressão surpresa.

- O que é que deu em você? Tá doido? Achava que você não me suportava... – provocou.

- Pfft. Você é insuportável mesmo! Mas de qualquer jeito, eu quero ir!

- Tá bom. Vamos.

Os dois saíram do avião e puderam perceber que o dia estava maravilhoso, a ilha parecia ser lindíssima. Mas, será que o que encontrariam seria tão maravilhoso assim? 

* * *

** Krika Haruno: Pois é. :P Mas sabe de uma coisa? eu nunca parei pra assistir um único episódio de lost. xD A única coisa que sei é que eles ficam presos numa ilha e talz, mas eu não sei mais nada! heheh, bom, acho que a partir do próximo cáp. você vai ver as coisas esquentarem. **

**Akane Kyo****: Hah! essa é boa! xD mas... será? :o**

**Haina Aquarius-sama:** **Pois é. a minha imaginação, como você pode ver, é muuuito fértil! heh heh. não vou incluir yaoi nesta fic, mas pode ficar sabendo que eu gosto do gênero.. então, quem sabe em próximas fics? :) eu fiquei com dó da tua irmã. xD**

**tenshiaburame****: então, igual eu comentei aí em cima, eu nunca assisti umúnico episódio de lost. XD só sei que os tiozinhos ficam presos numa ilha, não? :P haha, mas pode esperar que já já vão acontecer muitas coisas. **

**_ muito obrigada a todos vocês! :)_  
**


End file.
